Pirates of the Caribbean: return of history
by aureale
Summary: Elizabeth,Will y Jack tomaron diferentes caminos.pero, si no se aprende de la histora se es condenado  a repetirla, y eso  lo saabran 17 años despues, ahora que Elizabeth  a tenido su hijo y por cosas raras de la vida Jack igual.
1. prologo

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Elizabeth, William y Jack se habían tomado diferentes caminos, Elizabeth como la reina de los piratas, William como el capitán del holandés errante y Jack en su búsqueda de la fuente de la eterna juventud. pasaron tres meses más, el perla negra había embarcado en la isla de tortuga , en uno de los bares ya hacia el famoso capitán Jack Sparrow tomando jarras con ron con Gibbs , ambos platicaban de cosas sin sentido saquear, timar ,tesoros hasta que Jack toco el tema de la gran reina de los piratas, Elizabeth.

-capitán pero si se dice en los mares y los bares, que la señorita Elizabeth dejo de ser la reina de los piratas y regreso a Port Royal – dijo Gibbs para después tomar un sorbo de la jarra con ron

-¿Por qué Elizabeth hico eso?-pregunto Jack con un tono incrédulo a lo que su compañero le había comentado

-no se sabe con certeza la razón ,solo rumores, muchos dicen que es por qué hicieron un motín en su barco y le quitaron el puesto de la reina , otros dicen que se canso de esperar a Turner y decidió empezar una nueva vida y hasta hora el que se dice que es el verdadero es…- se inclino un poco eh hiso una seña con la mano indicándole a su capitán que se acercara , Jack lo hiso , volteo su cabeza un poco para que su oreja quedara enfrente de la cara de Gibbs- es que la señorita Elizabeth está esperando un hijo de Turner y que no quiere que se entere de que ellos son o eran piratas ,capitán – se separo y se puso en la misma posición que estaba

Mientras Jack seguía en la misma forma, su expresión era la misma de siempre, mas sin embargo , por dentro sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si le apretaran el corazón, un nudo en la garganta se hiso presente, aunque el no hallaba razón alguna para cómo se sentía, se paró de golpe, tomando de un sorbo lo que quedaba de ron, golpeo la jarra contra la mesa sin romperla, dejo unas monedas de oro en la mesa y empezando a caminar

-capitán, ¿a dónde va?- pregunto Gibbs parándose y siguiendo a Jack

-¿pues a donde crees?, a vamos a port royal a ver a Elizabeth – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, camino de la forma tan peculiar de hacerlo, a lo en alto sus manos y sus piernas se movían como si estuviera ebrio

-¡pero capitán! ¡Todavía es muy noche y tenga por seguro que la tripulación esta tan ebria que no se ha de acordar ni de su nombre, y que mañana no van a querer navegar!-exclamo Gibbs un poco alterado

-¡entonces busca una nueva tripulación que esté lista para mañana no me interesa si son niños o mujeres!- dio su orden con ese estilo que solo lo podía tener el capitán Sparrow , Gibbs apenas si había abrir la boca cuando Jack puso su dedo en la boca de este impidiendo que hablara- si dices que es de mal augurio , te corto la lengua –sonrió y empezó a caminar por las calles de mala muerte de la isla de tortuga hasta llegar al puerto donde se encontraba su amado barco, el perla negra.

Subió al perla, ya más de la mitad de su tripulación ya estaba dormido o tirado en alguna de las calles de tortuga, camino hasta su camarote, la primera impresión que daba era de estar desordenado, pero para Jack estaba ordena, sabia a la perfección donde se encontraba cada cosa en su camarote, se encontraba de un color café oscuro y con algunas velas para iluminarlo dándole un aspecto lúgubre al lugar. Jack seguía con su rostro serio sin emoción alguna, camino en asta su escritorio, este se encontraba desordenado tenia papeles, monedas de oro botellas de ron, mapas y muchas más cosas tiradas a lo ancho del mueble. La expresión de Jack cambio radicalmente a una de molestia, empezó a tirar todo aquello que estuviera en su escritorio con gran molestia, desenvaino su espada, cortando a la mitad aquellos objetos que estaban colgados en el techo y estuvieran a su alrededor, hasta que de un momento a otro lo encajo en medio de su escritorio, su expresión ahora se encontraba confundida, soltaba y exhalaba el aire por la boca, quito la mano de su espada y camino hasta su silla dejándose caer en ella.

-en verdad… ¿Elizabeth esperara un hijo de will?- saco del bolsillo de su pantalón aquella brújula que mostraba lo que en verdad el corazón anhelaba, la aguja estaba combo loca, daba a direcciones diferentes, norte, sur, este, oeste etc. No daba alguna dirección exacta venia y regresaba, se sentía frustrado- espero que en verdad sea un rumor…- dijo en voz susurrante dejando la brújula en su escritorio, agarro una de las botellas de ron que estaba en el librero que se encontraba atrás de él, puso la botella en sus labios y empezó a timársela de un solo trajo ,cuando la termino dejo caer la botella , cayendo en un profundo sueño.

En otra parte del mundo, en el barco del holandés serrarte, estaba a William Turner aquel chico Valiente había condenado su vida a una eterna para proteger a Elizabeth, ahora se encoraba durmiendo en su camarote , en su sueño se encontraba el y su amada Elizabeth en aquella isla donde se habían visto por última vez. ahí estaba ella con su cabello chino rubio , su mirada valiente que lo había enamorado, ella sonrió con simpleza y dulzura , dio unos pasos y luego se detuvo dando media vuelta, atrás de él estaba Jack con esa sonrisa que solo el tenia como cada vez que estaba apunto de encontrar algún tesoro , sus ojos negros tenían un brillo especial , que desde que lo conoció le habían llamado la atención , camino hasta el hasta que oyó la voz de Elizabeth

-will- susurro ella, el capitán del holandés, volteo a verla, la sonrisa que tenia instantes antes había desaparecido y ahora estaba con un deje de preocupación en ella, regreso a ella cuando hablo Jack

-William- susurro de igual manera que Elizabeth, voltio de nuevo a Jack , pero a diferencia de Elizabeth el seguía sonriendo, era una sonrisa entre felizidad y melancolía. Camino de espaldas , hasta tomar con una gran roca que estaba , desde hay pudo ver a Jack y a Elizabeth , con diferentes expresiones ,hasta que la ex reina de los piratas empezó a desvanecerse

- te amo Will- fue lo último que su susurro hasta que por fin su imagen desapareció

- ¡Elizabeth!- grito will al ver que la imagen de Elizabeth se había dio , pero su rostro volteo rápidamente a ver a Jack con una cara de terror total , Jack , igual que Elizabeth se estaba desvaneciendo frente a él , su preocupación aumentaba cada vez mas, cuando noto que capitán del perla negra también desvanecía camino a paso lento tratando de alcanzar a Jack pero se le hacía que cada vez se alegaba más , hasta que lo alcanzo pro fin y quedo a pasos de él

-nos volveremos a ver - susurro por ultimo cuando desvaneció por completo

Will se levanto de golpe del gran sillón, quedando sentado en el, puso su mano izquierda en la cicatriz de donde fue extraído su corazón. estaba confundido , desde que se volvió el capitán el holandés errante , había tenido esa clase de sueños, o más bien había tenido el mismo sueño, bueno era normal que soñara con Elizabeth, pero, ¿¡ porque demonios soñaba con ese maldito pirata llamado Jack Sparrow? ¡Si fue el por lo que ahora está aquí! y lo que más lo confundía era eso de "nos volveremos a ver" paso su mano por su cabello haciéndolo para atrás, soltó un suspiro y se paro del sillón, había decidido a ir a ver como estaba su barco.

Ya habían pasado días desde que el perla negra había salido del puerto de tortuga ya era de noche cuando el perla negra en barco en un lugar escondido de port royal para que los guardias no los capturaran, Jack bajo del barco y empezó a caminar por las calles que hace tiempo que no había estado , hasta que llego a una mansión , entro por la parte de atrás y escalo la pared entrando a por una de las ventanas que estaba abierta , entro con cuidado de no caerse , miro alrededor era una habitación blanca , con varios retratos camino hasta el buro y empezó a checar las cosas que habían en el mueble , hasta que vio una foto , ahí estaba Elizabeth y su padre , la tomo en sus manos para verla mejor .

-más vale que salgas de aquí a menos que quieras morir –dijo una voz femenina que el conocía a la perfección, Jack sintió el filo de una espada alado de su cuello, el sonrió y dio media vuelta

- ¿cuál sería la diferencia?, ya me mataste una vez y no te sirvió- ahí estaba enfrente a el , la mujer de su mejor amigo, en una bata de dormir blanca

-Jack- la rubia se sorprendió al ver al pirata que estaba en frene de ella, bajo la espada con la que lo estaba a amenazando-¿qué haces aquí? –

- vine a verte linda- sonrió , y empezó a caminar por la habitación hasta que vio una pequeña cuna de color blanco, adentro de la cuna había osos de peluche y unas cobijas , el capitán del perla negra , agarro lo que eran unas pequeñas botitas echas de estambre y voltio a ver a Elizabeth que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos atrás de el –no crees que están un poco pequeñas para ti y tu estas un poco amm…- junto sus las almas de sus manos y las separo , Elizabeth lo puso una cara molesta y le dio una fuerte cachetada- eso no me lo merecía-

-¡como que no! ¡ me dijiste gorda!- exclamo molesta

-yo me refería a alta Elizabeth- dijo sobándose el cachete

- lo siento Jack- se disculpo ante el mal entendido- es que bueno… como ya lo notaste, estoy embarazada- dijo ella mientras sobaba su vientre

- ¿Qué? ¿En verdad? ¡Me alegro por ti Elizabeth!- dijo con alegría fingida

-am… Gracias Jack-

- pero no creí que fueras a olvidar tan rápido a William- dijo con tranquilidad con aquella sonrisa tan peculiar, la rubia se volvió a molestar y le dio otra cachetada en la otra mejilla- bien, esa si le merecía –

-lo siento- respiro profundo para volver a hablar-cambios de humor, como es lógico Jack, el hijo que espero es de will – dijo seria

-¡qué bueno! No ay pareja que me ponga más feliz –aunque se mostrara feliz, por dentro de el sintió algo extraño , un poco de tristeza aunque demostraba lo contrario-aunque…. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Elizabeth?

-claro –confirmo ella, aunque no tuviera mucha confianza en lo que pudiera preguntar

- ¿piensas esconderle tu pasado a tu futuro hijo?- aunque cada vez se sentía un poco m as triste, cosa que el odiaba con el alma, en ver a Elizabeth con el futuro de will decidió seguir ahí, su curiosidad le ganaba a cualquier cosa, pero quería llegar hasta donde.

-así es, no quiero que él se entere de lo que fui y de lo que Will es, prefiero… prefiero que piense que siempre fuimos gente normal, además, no quiero que él sea un asqueroso pirata – susurro Elizabeth, pero aun así era muy claro lo que decía Jack –

- le dices asqueroso a lo que eres Elizabeth, una vez siendo pirata simpre lo seras, eso se queda en la sangre-le aclaro el pelinegro

-lo sé – Elizabeth miro determinada a Jack – por eso no quiero que tenga la vida que yo presencié y estuve Jack, no creo que lo vayas a entender, no hasta que tengas un hijo ,y el hijo de Will que espero, lo voy a proteger , y si soy una pirata será muy difícil!- grito para luego volver a calmarse- no espero que entiendas lo que te dije- fue lo último que dijo en voz baja

- lo entendí- susurro con la mirada baja en ese momento, por primera vez jack no dijo algún sarcasmo o chiste, la rubia se sorprendió ante lo que oyó , cuando apenas iba a hablar Jack volvió a levantar su rostro con una sonrisa falsa que fácil pasaba por una verdadera –bueno Elizabeth yo me tengo que ir , me fascino volver hablar contigo - camino por la cama hasta llegar a la ventana

-¿tan pronto y sin robar nada?-dijo la rubia divertida

- bueno ya sabes que yo no soy muy bien bienvenido aquí, una cosa más Elizabeth - dijo con simpleza

-¿sí?-

-¿cómo le pondrás a tu hijo?- pregunto mirando para fura de la ventana

-William Timothy Turner – fue el nombre que llevaría el futuro hijo del capitán del holandés errante y la ex reina de los piratas

-lindo nombre- fue lo único que dijo Jack antes de oír una voz intrusa

- señorita Swann oí ruidos y vine a ver si estaba bien… ¡Un pirata!- grito la sirvienta –¡guardias!- la sirvienta salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación por ayuda

- lo vez, bueno yo me voy, ¡nos volveremos a ver Elizabeth!-salto por la ventana rápidamente corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo , tanto por el hecho de que los guardias de la ciudad lo estuvieran persiguiendo, si no también por la nueva notica que tenia ,lo de el hijo de Elizabeth sifue una gran noticia , cuando llego a lo que era al puerto muchos de los guardias ya lo habían acorralado.

- vaya, al parecer hoy no es mi día- susurro Jack viéndose en el estado que estaba

-¡Jack Sparrow ríndase!-grito uno de los policías

-¡bueno caballeros como ya sabes, el capitán Jack Sparrow ni siquiera la muerte lo a atrapado, así que nos vemos mucho después!- terminando de decir eso el pelinegro dio un salto al mar perdiéndose en las oscuras aguas

-¡busquen el barco! ¡ no tiene que estar lejos ahí los capturaremos!-los policías y guardias corrieron en diferentes direcciones

Jack salió del agua y nado hasta su barco que era perfectamente oculto por la neblina y por las oscuras noches, Gibbs le ventó una cuerda ayudando así a su capitán a subir

-¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora capitán?-pregunto Gibbs dándole una toalla a Jack

- a donde sea, no me interesa, a cual quiere isla o puerto, no me interesa si embarcamos en la isla donde me dejaron abandonado- dijo con serio y mientras caminaba rumbo a su camarote

Los días habían pasado y el perla negra se había embarcado en una isla con la una reputación casi o igual de mala que la de tortuga , en la noche Jack ya estaba en un bar tomando ron como Davy jones fuera a regresar de la muerte y llevarse su alma

-hola capitán apuesto- unos brazos rodaron por el cuello de Jack

Jack volteo a ver a la muer que lo había abrazado , era un prostituta que se encontraba en cualquier lugar de la isla, tenia pelo negro lardo ondulado , unos ojos azulados que le recordaban a alguien y una piel color blanca – "que suerte "- pensó Jack al ver aquella mujer, al día siguiente Jack le pago sus servicios a aquella prostituta yéndose del motel de donde estaban ,la tripulación de Jack se había quedado unas semanas ahí por decisión de él, aun se sentía triste por lo del hijo de will , paso un mes cuando Gibbs había convencido al capitán Sparrow de irse, el día de la embarcación la mujer con la que se había costado el día en que llego a la isla, caminaba muy molesta hasta donde estaba Jack

-¡Lisa!-exclamo el pirita sorprendido, cuando la mujer estuvo enfrente de él le dio una fuerte cachetada en el rostro –bien, creo que eso no me lo merecía-

-claro que te lo merecías!-exclamo molesta, agarro la mano de Jack y lo alego de su tripulación

-te dejaba el dinero ¿no?-dijo el pirata confundido

-si, y no fue lo único que dejaste-seguía molesta

- ¿de que hablas? –preguntó confundido el capitán

-¡estoy embarazada y adivina de quien sea, ¿no adivinas? así es tuyo!- se quejo la mujer

-¿¡que! ¿¡Como estas segura que es mío!-dijo exaltado por lo que estaban oyendo sus oídos

-fui con el doctor y llevo un mes y al parecer Salí embarazada en la semana en la que me estuve acostando contigo, bueno eso no importa ahora solo quería pegarte por eso, ahora en unos días iré al doctor para abortar- dijo con gran diferencia y dio media vuelta, Jack estaba totalmente shockeado pero un así detuvo a la mujer

- no lo harás- dijo con un todo de firmeza en su voz, que usaba rara vez- tendrás al bebe

-estás loco si crees que lo hare, si no te diste cuenta en la semana que estuviste conmigo, ¡yo vivo de vender mi cuerpo! Una enorme pansa no me permitirá seguir con mi trabajo

- yo te daré el dinero- dijo serio – te estaré mandando

-¿estás loco? ¿Por que harías eso? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mi?- trato de burlarse más sin embargo cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Jack no lo hiso

- ni en tus más lejanos sueños me gustarías, y como le he dicho a muchos, mis razones son mías y no tengo que decírtelas, además de que te quejas no trabajaras y comoquiera tendrás dinero- se puso de lado cruzando sus brazos con la mirada puesta aun en la mujer, la mujer aun pensaba en la propuesta de Jack, hasta que este se despero aunque no lo mostrara- mira puedes ganar dinero o yo te subo al perla negra y aun así tendrás al bebe, así que piensa bien-

-bueno, pero quiero ese dinero ¿entendiste?- dijo la mujer de mala gana

- está bien , soy de palabra- sonrió de forma fingida y saco una pequeña bolsa de tela casi llena de monedas de oro- eso es lo primero - cuando la mujer agarro la pequeña bolsa de tela , el capitán del perla empezó a caminar hasta que se detuvo –¡una cosa más!- exclamo sin voltear

-¿Qué?- pregunto la mujer con poca cortecia mientras contaba las monedas

- si es niña , se llamara Grace Ó Malley Sparrow – fue lo último que dijo para después volver con su tripulación- ¿Qué hacen aquí aun? ¡Muévanse al barco!- exclamo Jack mientras se subía a su amado perla negra

-¡ya oyeron ratas asquerosas aborden!- grito Gibbs haciendo que avanzaran mas rápido

Jack camino hasta su timón , saco su brújula la que seguía sin apuntar una dirección exacta suspiro frustrado-Saqueamos, robamos, sin nada importar Todos brindando yo-ho Yo-ho, yo-ho pirata siempre ser- canto la cansino que desde pequeño le gustaba mientras guardaba su brújula de nuevo .


	2. La busqueda empieza

En la gran mansión de la familia Swann, ya hacia Elizabeth en su habitación sentada en una silla enfrente de un tocador blanco, una de sus sirvientas penaba su cabello rubio. Traía un vestido largo con mangas color café claro con encaje blanco en el escote y en la empuñadura de las mangas. Ella platicaba con su sirvienta sobre cosas normales hasta que oyó que tocaron su puerta

-está abierto -dijo Elizabeth todavía sentada en la silla donde la estaban peinando

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de 17 años de edad, media aproximadamente 1.70, su piel era algo bronceada, sus ojos eran de color negro al igual que su pelo largo un poco más abajo de los hombros recogido en una cola de caballo, su rostro tenia rasgos eran delicados pero a la vez algo marcados , estaba vestido con una gabardina azul oscuro con las orillas blancas que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas estaba apretado de la parte de arriba hasta llegar a la cintura que se hacía en forma de campana el pantalón era de vestir color azul oscuro ,tenía unas botas negras .

-madre en verdad tengo que usar esto – dijo el chico molesto tratando de separar un poco el cuello de la camisa blanca que tenia debajo de la gabardina

-deja de moverte la camisa – dijo la rubia parándose de la silla, se acerco a su hijo quitándole las manos del cuello acomodándola nuevamente-listo-

-¿enserio tengo que ir?-pregunto con una cara de fastidio, para luego volver a moverse el cuello de la camisa-

-will deja ya esa camisa, a mi no me gusta usar corset y lo tengo que usar- volvió a acombar la camisa cuando termino fue de nuevo a tocador donde estaba antes agarrando uno de los aretes

-aa…mucha información sobre ti madre-se quejo el pelinegro, movió su mano de nuevo a la camisa pero se detuvo al oír la amenaza de su madre

-atrévete a moverte la camisa William Timothy Turner y te castigo hasta que te cases o hasta que yo muera, lo que suceda primero-dijo Elizabeth viéndose como le quedaban los aretes que se había puesto

-madre…- se quejo el pelinegro tratando de que su madre no lo levara a la fiesta que habría en la noche

-iras y punto- la rubia miro a su hijo y le sonrió- te vez muy apuesto-camino hasta donde su hijo y acaricio levemente su mejilla- bueno, bajemos ,la señorita Norrington ya esta abajo

-si si si –dijo de forma resignada avanzando atrás de su madre

Cuando bajaron las escaleras de caracol estaban dos mujeres, la mayor era casi de la misma edad de Elizabeth, tenia pelo largo hasta la cintura de color castaño claro lo traía suelto en caireles y ojos negros, traía un vestido beis largo con mangas de olandes ,Ha lado de ella estaba su hija, una joven de igual 17 años de edad , su pelo era castaño claro largo hasta debajo de los pechos ,peinado con media cola de caballo ,sus ojos eran color cafes claros, y su piel color blanca, tenía un vestido largo con mangas arriba de los codos de color beis ,con decorado de flores blancas y con encaje en las mangas de forma acampanada.

-buenas tardes Señora Sofía - saludo el pelinegro hincando un poco la cabeza en forma de respeto

- hola Will, hijo, eres el vivo retrato de tu padre cuando tenía tu edad –dijo la viuda de Norrington-aunque también tienes un poco de tu madre-dijo ella acercándose a el

-¿enserio?-pregunto ansioso ya que toda persona que conoció a su padre le decía que era igual a él- ¿en qué?-

- en los gustos y algo en la actitud, ella tampoco soportaba la ropa formal-dijo acomodándole el cuello de la camisa hasta el último botón

-madre déjalo ya – dijo la otra chica separando un poco las manos de su madre del cuello de la camisa de William

-hola Areydis- saludo cortésmente

-hola will- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-bien se nos hace tarde vámonos, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo la viuda de Norrington .Los tres salieron de la gran mansión subiendo a una gran carroza tirada por un caballo de color negro

La carroza paso por el puerto de port royal a una distancia venia otra carroza pero esta venía siendo tirada por un caballo blanco, adentro de ella se encontraban un hombre con peluca blanca y una chica de cabellera larga negra, ambos iban tranquilos en la carroza hasta que el sonido de un fuerte golpe se oyó para después se parara la carroza de manera muy brusca , el señor se paró de su asiento para tratar de ver lo que pasaba , en el instante que abrió la puerta una el filo de una katana amenazaba el cuello del político.

Ya en una enorme mansión en la orilla del mar, llegaba la familia Swann bajaron de su carroza los únicos tres miembros de la familia, subieron la escalera que ya hacia la gran puerta donde estaban unos guardias vestidos de color rojo y una peluca blanca.

Ambas señoras empezaron a platicar, Sofía le platicaba a Elizabeth sobre las cosas que tendría que tenía que hacer desde que murió james Norrington , su difunto esposo, Elizabeth se sentía mal por lo que creía de la muerte de James , ya que ella había visto la muerte realmente y se sentía peor porque no sabía que James se había casado y se había besado con él. Mientras tanto William y Areydis platicaban de diferentes cosas nada que ver con los temas de sus madres.

-Areydis ¿gustas bailar?-propuso a su amiga de la infancia mientras estiraba su mano y sonrió

-claro- agarro la mano de will para seguirlo hasta lo que era la pista de baile

Ambas madres miraban a sus hijos que bailaban y platicaban en el centro del salón, Elizabeth sabía bien que Areydis podría ser la nuera que cualquiera podría querer de nuera, pero también estaba consciente que su hijo no la amaba si no más como una muy buena amiga, ella ya había pasado lo mismo con Norrington, suspiro algo cansada, ver a su hijo le recordaba demasiado a will su amado Will.

Ya había pasado un rato y los dos jóvenes se habían cansado de bailar, se fueron donde se encontraban sus madres platicando.

-qué bueno que ya regresaste Utopía- dijo Sofía a su hija – ya nos tenemos que retirar hija, Elizabeth lamento irme sin ustedes

-no te preocupes Sofía lo entiendo-dijo la rubia de forma comprensiva

- está bien- dijo con una sencilla sonrisa –nos vemos señora Swann, will-la castaña dio una leve reverencia para luego irse junto a su madre

La fiesta siguió normal después de eso, platicaban y se presentaban con políticos o familias de alta posición económica. Will jr. Estaba recargado en la pared ya un poco cansado de estar parado tanto tiempo, miro para todos lados hasta que su mirada se poso en la puerta hasta que quedo sorprendido con la persona que había en la puerta.

En la puerta estaban dos hombres y una chica, el hombre del lado derecho media más o menos uno ochenta, su pelo era de color negro chino y un poco largo , sus ojos eran color azul e iba vestido de una forma parecida a la de los guardias pero el de e era color negro con un gran sombrero de color negro y unos guantes . el hombre del lado izquierdo era mucho más bajito que el primero de más o menos con uno cincuenta y ocho , su pelo no se veía bien a causa del gran sombrero que llevaba pero se veía clara mente que era color rubio y muy liso se veía algo despeinado pero de igual forma de veía elegante , sus ojos eran azules y su piel blanca he iba vestido de igual forma que el pelinegro , la chica era algo alta de más o menos uno sesenta y cinco , su pelo era color negro y ondulado amarrado en una cola de caballo alta que tenia unas plumas de adorno y unos mechones en su frente, sus ojos eran color café oscuro, su piel era algo bronceada casi morena , iba con un vestido largo sin mangas color morado con encaje negro en el escote que era en forma de corazón, en sus brazos llevaba unos guantes color morado que cubrían gran parte de su brazo dejando sus hombros descubiertos , casi llegar a sus manos eran en forma de campana cubriendo sus palmas. Los tres entraron al salón sin que muchos se percataran de ellos, se fueron al fondo del salón, los dos hombres estaban serios mas sin embargo la chica estaba un una sonrisa algo confiada, los tres hablaban en voz baja evitando que alguien los oyera bien. William no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica que había entrado, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Elizabeth, ella sonrió y se acerco discretamente a su hijo.

-si te le quedas viendo volteara a verte y será muy pensó- le dijo al pelinegro, el cual voltio un poco asustado ya que no se acordaba de la existencia de su madre –mejor acércate y pregúntale que si quiere bailar –

-si- le dio la razón a su madre, tomo aire y comenzó a caminar a dirección de donde se entornaba la chica quedando casi a lado de ella, ambos hombres lo miraron extrañado, pero la chica no despegaba su vista de la parte delantera del salón –am… disculpa- la chica movió su cabeza en forma de media luna y miro al chico-me preguntaba si tu ¿quisieras bailar?- se atrevió a decir el chico mostrando su mano

La chica solo extendió un poco mas su sonrisa confiada, extendió su mano tomando la de will- claro – fue lo único que dijo la chica

Ambos fueron al centro de la pista will puso su mano izquierda alrededor de la cintura de la joven y tomaba con la mano derecha tomaba la mano izquierda de joven, mientras ella solo ponía su mano derecha de en el hombro de will ambos bailaban tranquilamente, y la chica no quitaba aquella sonrisa confiada de su rostro, Will se sin palabras no sabía que decir hasta que oyó la voz de la joven

-no me has dicho tu nombre- fue lo único que dijo

-es cierto, me llamo William Timothy Turner- sonrió el de una forma elegante

Al oír el nombre la sonrisa de de la joven se amplio , su sonrisa ahora no solo mostraba confianza si no también un deje de egocentrismo, pero esa sonrisa fue fácilmente confundida por una de alegría- así que tu eres William Turner-menciono tranquila-no sabes cuánto deseaba encontrarte

-¿de verdad?- pregunto algo asombrado

-si, pero olvidémonos de eso, cuéntame de ti, de tus padres- pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-bueno, pues mi padre está muerto pero muchos me han dicho que me parezco a él y bueno pues vivo solo con mi madre-

-¿y cómo se llama tu madre?-

-Elizabeth Swann- dijo el con una sonrisa –pero que ay de ti ¿alguno de los hombres que estaba contigo era tu padre o tu hermano?-pregunto el también con curiosidad

-no, no lo son –fue lo único que dijo la chica

-¿y que son tuyos?-

-se podría decir que son algo así como mis guardaespaldas – menciono sin poner muchos detalles- que ay de ti ¿tienes hermanos? O ¿solo son tu madre y tú?- volvió a interrogar acerca de su familia

-pues se podría decir que si –menciono- ¿ y qué ay de tus padres?-

-pues mi madre está muerta y no me gusta hablar de mi padre –dijo con simplicidad

-siento lo de tu madre- prenuncio con pena al tocar un tema delicado para mucho

-no ay por que disculparse, esas cosas pasan-dijo con un tono de tranquilidad, cuando Will iba a volver hablar, el hombre rubio con el que había llegado la joven se acerco a ellos

-es hora de irnos- fue lo único que dijo

Ella asintió la cabeza y se separo del pelinegro-adiós William – fue lo único que dijo dándole la espalda al pelinegro- nos volveremos a ver-

-espera- dijo con rapidez antes de que se fuera más lejos-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto velozmente

-Grace- fue lo único que dijo para liego irse rápidamente del lugar con el rubio

Ya fuera de la mansión los dos subieron a su carroza, apenas cerró la puerta la chica se sentó subiendo las piernas al asiento , subió su falda hasta las rodillas , tenía unas botas que estaban un poco mas arriba de los tobillos de poco tacón y en su chamorro una botella delgada donde se guarda el licor, lo agarro de su pierna, le quito la tapa para luego tomar un poco.

-¿tenía ron guardado en la pierna?-pregunto el rubio con gracia

-y por qué lo dudas, Ryuu – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿encontró al hijo de William Turner capitán?-pregunto ahora un poco más serio

-claro que lo encontré, fue el chico que me saco a bailar, nunca pensé que será tan fácil –se rio un poco para luego tomar lo que quedaba en la botella-

-eso es suerte-menciono con una sonrisa parecida a la de ella, confiada y con un toque de egocentrismo

La carroza se detuvo en puerto de port Royal, ambos bajaron de la carroza y al igual que el conductor que también llevaba un gran sobrero negro que cubría su rostro de la luz ,subieron a un bote que estaba bien escondido bajo un pequeño puente de madera , el que conducía la carroza estaba moviendo los remos del pequeño bote hasta llegar a lo que era un barco pirata color azul entre plateado y oscuro con los decorados color oro , los tres subieron por una escalera que estaba del lado izquierdo del barco, cuando ya estuvieron los tres arriba estaban más o menos veinte piratas a bordo de igual manera con grandes sobreros color negro que cubría su rostro de la luz ,enfrente de todos esos piratas estaba pelinegro que lo había acompañado al inicio de la fiesta , pero ya no tenía su traje formal y elegante, ahora llevaba un pantalón abultado color café oscuro en la cintura tenia la funda de una katana la parte de debajo del pantalón estaba dentro de unas botas que le llegaban a la mitad del chamorro , también llegaba un gabardina negra hasta debajo de los muslos , la tenía abierta dejando ver una camisa blanca abierta mostrando parte de su pecho , también tenía varios collares de oro, plata y varios que tenían símbolos de protecciones o dragones, en su cabeza llevaba una pañoleta color negro pero aun así traía un gran sombrero negro que cubría su rostro de la luz .

- ¿los encontró?- pregunto con una sonrisa algo coqueta el pelinegro

-claro que lo hice- mostro una sonrisa casi igual que la del gato del país de las maravillas –ya saben qué hacer, y podre del pirata que haga lo que no le ordene-su sonrisa se borro y ahora tenía una expresión seria en su rostro –algo mas, el hijo de Turner no sabe que su madre fue la reina de las piratas, así que tenemos una ventaja agarren primero al hijo y luego a Elizabeth, así ella no era nada que la pueda delatar, solo vayan siete y que dos se queden afuera vigilando , no se les ocurra llamar la atención, no quiero la armada tras nosotros y lo repetiré una sola vez mas los quiero intactos, irán tu , tu , tu , tu , tú y tu- empezó a señalar a piratas a la vez –Akira tu también iras, y quiero que seas tú el que vaya por Elizabeth ya que creo que serias el único que no la manosearía-

-está bien – dijo el pelinegro con aquella coqueta pero a la vez elegante sonrisa

-y entonces ¡que hacen todavía aquí, váyanse!-grito la pelinegra

-¡ya oyeron ratas asquerosas, lárguense a los que se les ha dicho!-grito el rubio que estaba atrás de la oji-negra

Los piratas que se les había ordenado ir bajaron rápidamente del barco subiéndose a los botes, menos el pelinegro que caminaba tranquilamente, cuando estuvo cerca de la escalera la voz de la chica lo detuvo

-Akira–nombro al pelinegro, el cual solo volteo su cintura para mirar a la joven- hurta lo que quieras

-y nada devuelvas- sonrió ahora con un deje de gracia y luego bajar las escaleras

Cuando el bajo todos los demás piratas empezaron a moverse de lugar a las velas del barco, otros estaban subiendo las escaleras

-Ryuu-

-¿si?-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cortes

-¡quítame tanto pelo falso que me has puesto en la cabeza ya me arto!-se quejo la chica mostrando una mirada algo molesta, empezó a caminar para su camarote, el rubio solo se rio bajo y siguió a la capitana del barco.

En la mansión de la familia Swann, iban llegando Elizabeth y William ambos subieron las escaleras de caracol, ambos caminaron cada quien para su habitación se despidieron mutuamente. Cuando William entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, cuando estuvo miro para su cama que estaba enfrente de la puerta vio que ahí estaba una persona sentada.

-un…-no puedo terminar lo que iba decir ya que alguien le había cubierto la boca por la parte de atrás de igual manera agarrándolo de los brazos evitando que huyera

La persona que estaba sentada en la cama era Akira, el cual se paro y camino hasta quedar enfrente de William-así es, un pirata –sonrió un poco para luego dirigirse a otro de los piratas que estaba en la habitación - amárralo de las manos –El pirata lo amarro de las manos mientras que el otro pirata lo amenazaba con una espada en el cuello y le tapaba aun la boca , el pirata que le amaraba las manos termino y se alejo de el –ahora vamos al cuarto de Elizabeth-sonrió de nuevo y camino hasta la puerta abriéndola

Will al escuchar el nombre de su madre empezó a moverse para tratar de liberarse-cálmate o te corto el cuello- dijo el pirata que tenia agarrado el se tranquilizo un poco pero aun así seguía nervioso y con frustración sabiendo que iban por su madre. En camino por el pasillo Will recordó que el pirata que estaba dirigía a los demás era el mismo hombre que había acompañado a Grace a la fiesta.

Elizabeth se había soltado el cabello y se estaba quitando los aretes cuando, cuando estaba punto de quitarse el vestido cuando oyó que tocaban su puerta

-esta abierto-dijo ella esperando a que la persona que tocara su puerta pasara, pero no fue así, se oyó como tocaban nuevamente su puerta –está bien ahí voy- dijo resignada se puso unos zapatos sin tacón que estaban alado de su cama, camino hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió el filo de una katana estaba enfrente de ella

-será mejor que venga con nosotros de buena forma-dijo akira amenazando a Elizabeth- no quera que le pase algo malo a su hijo –se hiso un poco de lado dejando ver a su hijo atrapado por un pirata amenazado con una espada -¿y bien?-Elizabeth puso una cara de enojo total, salió de su cuarto de forma resignada, akira agarro de los brazos amarrando sus manos por delante, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo bajando las escaleras de caracol cuando se oyó la voz de el afuera de la casa.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Necesito que salgas, sé que es tarde pero tengo que avisarte algo!-se oyó la voz de la viuda de Norrington

-maldita sea - susurro akira para sí mismo-no se le ocurra gritar, no quera empeorar la situación –le dijo al oído a Elizabeth. Le dio la orden a los demás piratas que lo siguieran, bajaron las escaleras de forma cuidadosa para no hacer algún ruido fuerte, caminaron por la cocina saliendo por la cocina, saliendo por el patio , cuando estaban a la mitad del patio oyeron una voz que hiso que todo se pararan

-¿hay alguien aquí atrás?- era la voz de la hija del comodoro Norrington que venía a la mitad del pasillo que estaba afuera de la casa que dirigía al patio.

-no vengas, no vengas- rogaba en la mente Akira que no le salió muy bien ya que la chica salió del pasillo mirando para todos lados encontrando con todos los piratas ella se quedo asombrada por un instante –no vayas a gritar ,que no grite, dios que no grite- rogo en voz baja pero poco le sirvió

-¡piratas! ¡Madre! ¡Policía! ¡Guardias!-grito rápidamente sin salir del lugar de donde estaban

-¡rayos! ¡No vuelvo a confiar en ti!-grito mirando al cielo para luego mirar al los piratas que estaban atrás de el - ¡corran! ¡No esperen una invitación!- les ordeno a los demás piratas quienes empezaron a correr, el pirata que tenia a William lo cargo como si fuera un costal empezando a correr

-¡Madre!- grito pero la perdió de vista cuando pasaron la barda del patio

Akira trato de hacer que Elizabeth también corriera pero esta planto sus tobillos en el césped- mire puedo dejarla aquí tirada si usted lo desea, pero aunque usted se quede aquí ya se llevaron a su hijo, así que será mejor que coopere- le dijo de una forma algo molesta , la rubia se quedo pensando en su distrajo Akira al cargo en forma nupcial corriendo y pasando la barda rápidamente.

En el momento en que el pirata pelinegro salió de la propiedad de los Swann apenas iba llegando Sofía a la parte trasera de la casa camino hasta su hija que aun seguía en shock por lo de los piratas

-Areydis ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde están los piratas?-pregunto rápidamente a su hija la cual volteo rápidamente hacía ella

- ¡se llevaron a la señorita Elizabeth y William, madre!-grito casi desperrada- ¡tienes que hacer algo!

- lo hare lo hare tranquila- abrazo a su hija- pero ahora tenemos que salir rápidamente para ir avisar y que vayan al puerto así que corramos- agarro la mano de su hija y corrieron hasta salir de la casa le dio la orden a al chofer de su carroza que lo llevara rápidamente a la estación de los militares ,cuando llego salió de la carroza rápidamente seguido de su hija, entro rápidamente tocando una campana de la estación de policías, llego el comandante de ellos ,Sofia le esplico rápidamente lo que paso, el jefe de policía corrió rápidamente hasta las habitaciones de los soldados toco una campana que estaba colgada dentro de la habitación. no paso mucho tiempo cuando los soldados se despertaron y se vistieron rápidamente terminaron de vestirse y se acomodaron rápidamente en fila

- ahí piratas en Port Royal, vayan y atrápenlos, pero tengan cuidado tienen a la hija y al nieto del gobernador – ordeno rápidamente – ¡ahora vayan!-ordeno rápidamente, los soldados salieron rápidamente dejando sola la habitación.

Ya en el puerto Akira subía a uno de los botes que estaba en la orilla del puerto, sentó a Elizabeth en ella cuando estaba a punto de sentarse el oye la voz de uno de los policías de las calles.

-¡señor que esta haciendo, bájese del bote y muéstrese –ordeno el guardia

-Demonios- susurro algo molesto, saco su pistola que estaba de lado izquierdo de su cintura , volteo la mitad de su cuerpo y disparo dándole en el brazo derecho al guardia cayendo al piso con el impacto-eso lo hará que se le olvide un rato – se sentó tranquilamente en el bote agarrando los remos y empezó a remar

-¿porque no te detienes? el código de los piratas dice "el pirata que se queda atrás se le es abandonado" ¿no es así?-

-así es, eso dice pero yo tengo algo demasiado importante para el capitán y la tripulación y no se irán sin el-dijo tranquilo poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba-

- ¿y eso que es?-pregunto con una notoria ironía

-usted, así que aunque me hubieran atrapado a mí, hubieran regresado por usted-

-¿yo? ¿ y para que me quieren a mi?... ¿ acaso son de…- Elizabeth no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Akira la interrumpió

-no, no lo somos de los nueve reales - dijo el pelinegro como si le hubiera leído la mente - solo somos piratas normales y la razón por la cual la queremos sé la dejare al capitán- Akira siguió remano por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron al barco, agarro la escalera y subió la escalera solo un escalón estirando la mano, Elizabeth se quedo sentada en donde estaba solo mirando con enojo al pirata de pelo negro, el solo soltó un suspiro cansado- mire ya está aquí, mejor coopere si no que va ha ser ¿tirarse del bote y nadar con las manos amaradas? o dejar ya aquí a su hijo – Elizabeth se paro resignada y empezó z subir la escalera con ayuda de Akira

Cuando los dos se subieron al barco, Akira la guio hasta la parte de abajo donde estaban unas rejas le quito la cuerda que amarraba sus manos y abrió la puerta de la reja la mito dentro de ella, adentro también estaba su hijo.

-¡Will!- exclamo ella feliz al ver a su hijo a salvo y camino para abrazarlo

-¡Madre!- el de igual manera también -¿te han hecho algo madre?- pregunto preocupado y separándose de ella

- no, no me han hecho nada ¿y a ti? ¿Te han hecho algo?-

-no, no me hicieron nada, ni si quiera me han robado o algo parecido- pronuncio aliviado pero a la vez confundido, ya que pensaba que los piratas eran ladrones – madre ¿te dijeron a ti por que nos han traído solo a nosotros?-pregunto confundido el pelinegro

-estoy igual que hijo – dijo ella con un tono serio y a la vez calmado

Pasaron varios minutos y Akira volvió a bajar abrió la puerta de la reja- el capitana hablara con ustedes, síganme- dijo con su típica sonrisa coqueta. Ambos lo miraron de forma molesta y salieron de la reja siguiendo al pirata pelinegro, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la cubierta, apenas terminaron de subir las escaleras a lado de ellas había una puerta Akira se puso alado de ella abriéndola- pasen-

Ambos entraron a la habitación, Akira cerró la puerta cuando ellos ya estaban adentro, el cuarto era de madera tenía varias cosas, estantes donde poner el vino mesas pequeñas donde había fruta donde había una gran mersa rectangular de madre en la cabecera de esta ya hacia Ryuu ahora vestido un una camisa delegada sin mandas de color blanco y una camisa de mangas largas igual manera blanca tenia barios collares de piedras y caracoles , su cabello ya no traía puesto el sobrero que tenia puesto en la fiesta pero si varios adornos de piedras de mar o de playas, en los dos dedos de su mano derecha llevaba varios anillos de diferente tamaño. El se paro con una elegante sonrisa. Mostrando que ahora tenía un pantalón blanco blanco y un cinturón de color negro –señora Swann, joven William, siéntense donde quieran-dijo cortésmente

Los dos caminaron juntos Elizabeth se sentó en el lado derecho de la mesa a lado de Ryuu, William se sentó alado de su madre, no entendía bien la actitud de su madre en ese momento, normalmente cuando no conoce a alguien se alega de esa persona si no le tiene confianza, pero ahora se sentaba a lado de un pirata.

-¿usted es el capitán?-pregunto Elizabeth por fin

- je… no yo no soy el capitán, no se ha terminado de arreglar por así decirlo- agarro una botella que estaba cerca de el, quito el corcho y sirvió hasta en la mitad de la compa de Elizabeth al igual que de William para el ultimo servirse en la suya sentándose por fin de una forma muy correcta para un pirata.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?-pregunto William mirando dudaba sobre la copa de vino y de la comida que había en la mesa

- eso no me toca a mi decir- dijo mirando a William con su típica sonrisa- no están envenenado si es lo que piensas

El pelinegro miro al rostro a Ryuu, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al recordar que el era uno que iban con Grace-¡Tu! ¿¡También capturaste a Grace! –preguntó molesto parándose de la silla y golpeando fuertemente en la mesa.

El rubio empezó a reírse de forma suelta subió su cabeza a causa de la risa, su mano izquierda la movió hasta su pansa, en ese momento Elizabeth también se paro agarrando la Katana que tenia Ryuu en su cintura para encajarla en el pecho del propietario, al instante dejo de reírse, la rubia soltó la katana

-¡madre! ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto sorprendido por la acción de su madre

-lo que tuve que a ver hecho desde el momento en que entramos-dijo ella en tono leve, los ojos de ambos se abrieron en forma de sorpresa cuando vieron que Ryuu movía la mano que tenía en la pansa agarrando el mango de la Katana

-y bien señorita Swann- hablo Ryuu bajando su rostro sacando la katana que había encajado en su pecho, la cual no tenía ni una gota de sangre-¿después de matarme? ¿Qué iba a hacer?-pregunto dejando de mirar la katana para luego mirar el rostro de la rubia.

-no puede ser- dijo ella sorprendida se alejo de la mesa para luego agarrar la mano de su hijo que estaba un en shock por lo que acababa de ver, corrieron ambos hasta la puerta abriéndola rápidamente, cuando abrieron la puerta saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, cuando estuvieron afuera, ambos se sorprendieron, Elizabeth soltó a su hijo asombrada y a la vez con miedo- no puede ser, otra vez no- dijo ella al ver a toda la tripulación esquelética que estaba trabajando en la cubierta del barco

-¿una mala experiencia con los esqueletos Elizabeth?-se oyó una voz en la parte de arriba donde se encontraba en timón

William reconoció la voz, miro para el lado derecho del barco donde había unas escaleras en curva bajando de ellas Akira y delante de él estaba la chica que había conocido en la fiesta ,pero ya no tenía el vestido elegante que llevaba puesto, si no una gabardina larga hasta la mitad de los muslos de color morado oscuro con encajes negros ,con botones dorados estaba apretada hasta llegar a la cintura que se hacía en forma de campana la parte de abajo , también tenía un pedazo de tela largo y ancho de amarrado con un nudo en la parte izquierda de la cintura color negro, su pantalón pesquero color negro formal pero maltratado , tenía unas botas largas de plataforma de igual color que el pantalón , ya no tenía el pelo largo si no corto un poco más arriba de los pechos , de forma ondulada , tenía una trenzas delgada pero a la vez notorias del lado izquierdo en las punta de la trenza tenía tres plumas una de color morado , la otra era color negro y la ultima color amarrillo, del lado derecho tenía varios adornos colgado como los de Ryuu, también tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza color morado oscuro y un sombrero igual que el de Jack Sparrow, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón donde tenía la funda de una katana y dentro del pedazo de tela que tenía en la cintura tenia también una pistola guardada. Cuando bajo las escaleras por fin, caminaba de una forma que a Elizabeth se le hacía demasiado familiar, tenía los brazos levemente levantados y la forma de caminar de sus piernas daba una apariencia de cómo si estuviera ebria. La chica se paro enfrente de los dos

-tu- susurro Will aun tratando de creer que la chica que estaba enfrente de ellos era la misma que había conocido en la fiesta

-lamento no haberlos recibido, pero no podía estar en fachas ante la realeza- dijo en tono divertido con esa sonrisa confiada y egocéntrica- síganme si lo desean – camino pasando entre los dos para dirigirse a la puerta donde habían salido ellos casi corriendo, ambos la siguieron con un poco mas de calma, cuando entraron vieron que la chica estaba hincada en el estando donde ente de los vinos buscando entre las botellas-¡Ryuu! ¿Dónde está el ron?- pregunto para luego pararse algo molesta, poniendo sus manos en la cintura volteando a ver al rubio que estaba aun sentado en la cabecera de la mesa observando la espada

-en ese estante capitán- dijo el apuntando a un estante que estaba a lado del de vinos , la chica sonrió y dio unos pasos sacando una gran botella de ron

-¿capitán?-pregunto sorprendida la rubia-¿eres el capitán de este barco?-

-Ryuu- ella dejo de estirar el corcho de la botella y estiro su brazo a dirección del rubio-ábrela- fue lo único que dijo ella

El dejo de mirar la espada y camino hasta donde estaba la pelinegra agarro la botella de ron y la abrió fácilmente devolviéndosela, ella sonrió tomando la botella con su mano izquierda luego yéndose a sentar donde antes estaba sentado Ryuu, pero a comparación ella se sentó de lado subiendo los pies a las agarradera y apoyándose del lado opuesto

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿cuántos años tienes? – volvió a insistir Elizabeth

-¿Qué? No me presente- fingió indignación poniendo la mano derecha en su pecho – y yo que estaba quejándome hace rato por lo descortés que fue Will al no presentarse primero cuando me saco a bailar- bromeo ella para luego poner esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba – mi nombre es Grace Ó Malley y como han notado yo soy la capitana del Queen Anne´s revenge y mi edad, no estoy segura pero está entre dieciséis y diecisiete –dijo ella quitándole importancia a su edad

-Grace Ó Malley, una de las peores piratas que eh oído hablar –menciono Elizabeth

-pero has oído de mi – dijo ella orgullosa- pero bueno yo no quería discutir sobre eso, quería disculparme por el mal comportamiento de Akira, le dije que tratara bien a la realeza-miro directamente a Elizabeth, para luego mirar al rubio-Ryuu llévalos a su camarote- le mando a l rubio, para luego poner la gran botella de ron en sus labios

-síganme, por favor- dijo el rubio caminado, hacia Elizabeth y William, ambos dudaron un instante para luego seguir al rubio

Caminaron para las escaleras que estaban a lado de la puerta bajaron lo que era como un segundo piso, los guio hasta una puerta de madera, saco una llave de su bolsillo , de color dorado , la metió a la cerradura y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron , la habitación no era muy elegante pero tampoco era muy fea, tenía varios estantes con veladoras en el , también había dos camas separadas , también había un pequeño librero del lado izquierdo y un peinador en el lado opuesto donde estaba una ventana circular, los tres entraron, Ryuu puso la llave que tenía en la mano arriba del tocador para luego irse de nuevo a la puerta

-ahí les deje la llave por si desean cerrar la puerta cuando vayan a dormir –dijo Ryuu con amabilidad para luego salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si

-estoy confundido ¿Qué será lo que querrán de nosotros?-pregunto al aire William que se recargo en el librero

- no lo sé, son piratas demasiado extraños, aunque la actitud de la chica se me hace familiar, demasiado para mi gusto-dijo con un deje de molestia y a la vez confuso

William suspiro cansado y se paro correctamente para dirigirse a la puerta- saldré a ver el barco madre-le aviso

-no creo que sea lo más apropiado William- se quejo ella

-no creo que nos quieran matar, o por lo menos no en estos momentos –menciono el sin mirar a su madre

-tan solo ten cuidado, no confíes en ellos, recuerda que son piratas- dijo ella, sabía que si en algo se le parecía era en lo terco

-está bien –dijo tranquilo saliendo de la habitación, camino hasta la cubierta, la cual no había muchos piratas a comparación de la ultima vez, un se asusto un poco al verlos en forma de esqueletos, camino aun hasta la orilla del barco, recargo sus manos en la orilla mirando el mar hasta que una voz lo distrajo

-eres raro ¿lo sabes?, normalmente cuando uno es secuestrado por piratas no sale como si nada- grito Grace que estaba arriba donde se encontraba el timón del barco con su mirada puesta el frene

-salgo por que se que no me harán nada – dijo el empezando a caminar hasta las escaleras en curva-

-¿y como estas tan seguro?-pregunto ella

-no me harán nada o por lo menos en este momento –dijo seguro terminando de subir las escaleras

-vaya, te diría que no pero es cierto los necesito vivos – menciono ella sin despegar la vista del mar

-¿y para que nos necesitas?- pregunto el sin moverse de donde estaba

-busco a alguien, Elizabeth y tu son parte para encontrarlo-menciono sin mucho detalle

-sigues sin contestar mucho ¿lo sabes?-

-contesto lo necesario- dijo tranquila sin mirarlo

-¿a quién buscas que nos necesitas para encontrarlo?-siguió preguntando el esperando saber ya toda la verdad

-a tu padre- dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿qué?-pregunto incrédulo sin entender para nada lo que Grace le había dicho- ya te dije que mi padre está muerto ¿acaso buscas su cadáver para convertirlo en uno de tus piratas?- pregunto con un deje de molestia y con sarcasmo

-sería interesante hacer eso –ella levanto un poco las cejas- pero no, tu padre está vivo, de hecho es inmortal –

-de que estás hablando- pregunto el caminando de forma molesta hasta quedar enfrente del timón-dime ahora- la miro de forma molesta pero también seguro

-tu padre se llama William Turner, y es un pi-ra-ta-deletreo la última palabra sabiendo que lo le creería- el que mato a Davy Jones convirtiéndose así el capitán del gran barco el holandés errante , tu padre no puede morir y tampoco puede pisar tierra solo una vez cada diez años-termino de decir lo que sabía del padre de William

El pelinegro se quedo inmóvil, se le era difícil creer que la persona que ella habla pudiera ser su padre, volteo un poco la cabeza desviando la mirada- mientes-susurro el para luego mirar de nuevo a la chica- ¡mientes!- grito molesto-además si mi padre solo puede pisar tierra cada diez años ¿Cómo hubiera conocido a mi madre?-

-por que antes de que tu nacieras no lo era, además, tu madre conoce a la mayoría de los piratas del mundo-dijo ella aun con su sonrisa confiada

-¿de qué hablas?- volvió a preguntar incrédulo-

-tu madre, es la reina de los piratas-su sonrisa creció más-o bueno lo era hasta que se embarazo de ti –

-estas mintiendo- dijo mientras se separaba del timón apoyándose en la pequeña barda de madera que estaba atrás de el -¡eres una pirata! ¡Solo has mentido desde que te conocí!-grito el

-disculpa- se hiso la ofendida poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho- yo no soy una mentirosa, no te he mentido desde que te conocí- dijo ella mientras volvía su mano al timón-cada cosa que me has preguntado te la he dicho, como por ejemplo, mi nombre , que deseaba encontrarte , el por qué los quería , lo de tu padre, lo de tu madre, eso no me hace mentirosa a mí , sino a Elizabeth , ella es la que te ha mentido haciéndote creer eres de una familia normal , cuando vienes de una familia de piratas, y no solo de padres, sino también de abuelo, el padre de tu padre también fue pirata –dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida

William apenas y podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, se separo de la barda y corrió hasta bajar las escaleras donde Akira venia subiendo las escaleras en forma de esqueleto

-pensé que no querías le dijéremos sobre su familia-menciono divertido ante el espectáculo de William corriendo-

-Claro- miro a Akira con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro- porque yo lo quería hacer-

William abrió fuertemente la puerta del camarote donde se encontraba su madre sentada en peinador mirando por la ventana azoto la puerta fuertemente haciendo que Elizabeth se asustare pro el rubio, paro rápidamente

-William ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?-pregunto Elizabeth viendo preocupada a su hijo

-¿!fuiste la reina de los piratas!-pregunto exaltado

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella asombrada-

-¿¡mi padre está vivo!-siguió soltando preguntas

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto ella preocupada y a la vez asombrada

-¿Qué como lo supe? ¿¡Es todo lo que me vas a decir!-William estaba más molesto que antes, lo que Grace le había dicho era verdad-¡vengo de una asquerosa familia de piratas!-

-¡no es como piensas!- dijo con rapidez Elizabeth tratando de acercarse al pelinegro el cual solo se alejaba

-¿¡entonces como es? ¡Me has mentido toda la vida!- se molestaba mas cada vez más cuando pensaba la imagen que había tenido de su padre todo el tiempo solo era una mentira

-es difícil de explicar, pero debes creerme cuando te dijo que fue por tu bien- dijo ella tratando de calmar a su hijo

-lo siento, pero me dijiste que no confiara en los piratas- dijo el ya más calmado pero a la vez triste

Salió del cuarto dejando a Elizabeth con la cabeza mirando a la pared. Cuando cerró la puerta de tras de sí subió a cubierta y camino hasta quedo en el centro del barco, se dejo caer en el quedando en el piso.


	3. verdades,valor ¿enemigos?

William empezó a abrir sus ojos, tratando de recordar en donde estaba, a su mente vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, se levanto rápidamente quedando sentado, se encontraba en un sillón de color rojo con adornos negros, del lado derecho del camarote. el camarote era de color café oscuro, había un gran candelabro de velas colgado en medio de la habitación, tenía varios adornos marinos como, conchas, ostras, cangrejos , la pared opuesta tenía varios estantes y librero lleno de libros otros nuevos y otros más viejos a lado de él había un sillón individual del mismo tono de donde él estaba sentado, arriba del sillón había una funda de lo que parecía ser un violín, la funda se veía de un color oscuro opaco como si fuera vieja .también había una vitrina a lado del sillón de donde se encontraba, también tenía un escritorio enfrente de él, estaba desordeno, con botellas de ron o vino, también había muchos papeles hecho bolas, y otros enrollados, a lado del paro, notando que algo se le había caído de las piernas , era una gabardina, se inclino a recogerla, cuando la tubo en las manos se dio cuenta que era la misma que tenia Grace. Amarro las mangas en su cadera, camino hasta el escritorio, saco la silla giratoria, era de un morado vino de terciopelo, la agarraderas eran de madera pintada de color negro, el respaldo era alto. estaba acomodada adentro del escritorio se sentó en ella, miro al escritorio y extendido en el se encontraba un mapamundi, las orillas estaban maltratadas y rotas, estaba de un color amarillento que demostraba que ya era viejo , a lado de él estaba aun tintero con una pluma adentro ,en el mapa estaban x marcadas en los océanos y de mares y una que otra isla y una que otra que estaba encerrada en un círculo, miro extrañado el mapa pero su mente se distrajo cuando oyó le grito de Ryuu atrás de la puerta.

-¡Grace bájate te vas lastimar!- se oyó atrás de la puerta

-¿Qué?-susurro William confundido parándose de la silla, camino hasta la puerta , cuando la abrió lo primero que vio fue a Grace colgada de una cuerda balanceándose de un lado al otro como si fuera tarazan, seguía con casi la misma ropa pero ahora tenía una blusa de color negra de botones ,tenia olanes desde el cuello hasta debajo del pecho estaba apretada de la cintura a la cadera, las mangas algo bombacha con olanes en las muñecas.-¿Qué diablos?-susurro al ver a la chica de un lado al otro.

Grace dejo de balancearse y se dejo resbalar por la cuerda, cuando soltó las cuerdas se balanceo con sus manos para recupera el equilibrio que había perdido, Ryuu agarro su brazo derecho y Akira del brazo izquierdo ambos la empujaron levemente para que ella recuperaba su postura ella le sonrió a ambos en forma de agradecimiento. El rubio la miro extrañado y acerco su rostro a ella un poco oliéndola.

-¿estas ebria?-pregunto él con una cara de resignación total

Ella volteo a verlo y puso esa sonrisa, aquella confiada y con algo de egocentrismo-¿y te sorprendería porque…?-ambos piratas suspiraron y soltaron sus brazos la pelinegra quito la sonrisa de su rostro y empezó a caminar de aquella forma tan extraña que parecía como si estuviera ebria, hasta que estuvo enfrente de William ahí volvió a sonreír-William- cambio su expresión a una de una forma seria pero a la vez burlona, puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo para luego volver –que bueno que despertaste, pensé que ya estabas muerto ya iba a tirar tu cuerpo al mar-soltó una risa y volvió a caminar para su camarote.

William la siguió molesto , evitando que la puerta se cerrara cuando entro él , cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo para llamar la atención de la pirata, lo cual fue inútil ya que ella siguió caminando hasta el escritorio poso sus dedos sombre él, deslizándolos hasta llegar a su silla, se sentó en ella de lado subió los pies a la agarradera derecha y quedando recostada en la izquierda, empezó a mirar el mapa que estaba estirado a lo ancho del escritorio, puso su mano en la en el escritorio poniendo los dos primeros dedos jugando como si caminaran hasta llegar a lo que era una botella de vino , la agarro y le quito el corcho fácilmente poniéndola en su boca , rápidamente la separo volteándola para comprobar que no tenía ni una gota, aventó la botella detrás de ella, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una brújula redonda de color negra sin mucho detalle

William cruzo sus brazos y la miro algo molesto-¿me vas a seguir ignorando?- se quejo el, ya que la pirata no le prestaba ni la mínima atención

-como ignoro a alguien que no hablada- ella no lo miro, solo jugó con la brújula, la movía con las manos para que la ajuga se moviera para un lado y para el otro-bueno ¿Qué quieres?-dijo ella mientras jugaba con la brújula

-¿Qué quiero?- pregunto, sentía como se molestaba cada vez más ante la frialdad de la chica camino hasta el escritorio apoyando las palmas de su mano en el escritorio -me debes una explicación – no despego su mirada de la pirata, esperando que ella también lo volteara a ver

-te oíste como uno de mis ex-novio- menciono con naturalidad-a ver ¿de qué explicación me hablas?- pregunto ella mientras seguía jugando con la brújula

-¿de qué?- pregunto incrédulo aun-¿¡de qué? –grito, el se consideraba una persona paciente pero la chica que estaba enfrente de el logro sacarlo de quiso-¡de mis padres! ¿¡Como sabes tanto de ellos? ,¿¡Como sabes que mi madre era una pirata al igual que mi padre y mi abuelo?,¿¡cómo demonios sabes más que yo de mi propia familia que yo mismo?

-y no solo se eso-dijo ella mientras sonreía –también se que el padre de la chica que vio a Akira cuando los traían para el barco, murió para darle tiempo a Elizabeth de que escapara del barco de Davy jones – la sonrisa de la chica creció más. Ella volteo a ver a Will quien tenía la mirada sobre el escritorio mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños conteniendo la ira que sentía adentro de él ¿realmente había pasado eso?-y por lo que noto, de nuevo no habías tenido idea de nada- dijo ella de forma tranquila mientras quitaba su sonrisa de su rostro y volvía a jugar con la brújula.

Will miro para su lado izquierdo y logro distinguir la funda de la espada, la desenvaino y camino hasta la silla y puso la punta de la espada cerca del cuello de Grace, ella levanto la mirada sin temor alguna al filo de la espada – ¡¿Por qué demonios me dices todo esto? , ¿¡Cómo es posible que todavía te burles? Debería…-

-matarte ahora mismo- término la frase mientras se sentaba de forma correcta en la silla y le daba una vuelta para quedar enfrente de él, ella se con su mano izquierda se empezó a desabrochar la camisa dejándola a la mitad del pecho, estiro un poco su camisa dejando ver lo que era un corset blanco y un poco de sus pechos que parecían apenas desarrollados , también se podía distinguir un poco que el tono de la piel era otro, mas sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención a Will fue el collar que tenia Grace en su cuello , era una cruz con diamantes de un peculiar color negros, la orilla era de plata, en el centro tenía un rubí al igual que en cada extremo de la cruz era sostenida por una delgada cadena de oro, su mente se distrajo cuando oyó la voz de Grace nuevamente-¿Qué esperas? Adelante, no pienso moverme o contra atacar, encaja esa espada en mi corazón, mátame y lo demás será sencillo, Elizabeth podrá dirigir a la tripulación fácilmente –dijo ella con una expresión que no había mostrado hasta ahora, una seria pero aun así era retadora y confiada-¿Qué acaso no te gusta la espada? Bueno ten- con su mano derecha saco de su funda una pistola y la aventó hasta William el cual la atrapo con su mano libra-una pistola, ahora dispara, aquí- dijo ella apuntando con su mano derecha a su pecho- en el corazón-

El pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que daba, Grace se entregaba en bandeja de plata, pero aunque ella esa estaba dejando matar, el no podía mover la espada o disparar con aquella pistola

-una cosa más- volvió a hablar ella- ¿Por qué te enójate?-

-¿todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? ¡Después de todo lo que nos has hecho!-exclamo molesto poniendo un mas rígida la espada

-¿Qué les he hecho?-volvió a insistir

-nos has secuestrado a Elizabeth y a mí!-cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta que había nombrado a su madre por "Elizabeth", ella soltó una pequeña risa, el pelinegro frunció un el ceño -¿de qué te ríes?-

-tú no estás molesto por eso, estas molestos porque te saque de la burbuja en la que te habían encerrado, mostrándote lo que es la verdad, querías seguir viviendo en aquella, ¿no es así?, por eso estas molesto –ella se paró de forma tranquila, Will se hiso un paso para atrás y siguió con la espada pero esta vez la dejo en su pecho-¿porqué no bajas de una vez la espada William? Tu y yo sabemos que no vas a matarme-menciono tranquila de la vida

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que no?- trato de verse decidido poniendo la mirada figa en la pirata,

Ella puso una sonrisa de medio lado-no tienes el valor ni de aceptar la verdad, no lo tendrás para matarme-ella sonrió de forma completa y empezó a caminar paso lento a donde estaba William el daba un paso para atrás con cada paso que ella daba – lo vez, tu no me mataras-

William bajo resignando la espada pero aun así seguía teniendo aquella expresión molesta –ni siquiera debería creer en lo que tú me dices-

-pero lo haces- seguía con aquella sonrisa socarrona - dices no querer pero algo en ti sabe que yo dijo la verdad-dijo ella confiada mientras se acercaba a will ella paro cuando estaba a centímetros uno del otro, el abdomen de ambos se tocaban al igual que sus pechos, ella movió un poco su rostro para el lado izquierdo mostrando parte de su cuello y miro para arriba ya que el pelinegro era más alto que ella –aunque trates de negarlo, la sangre pirata corre por tus venas-susurro ella con aquella sonrisa petulante

William agacho su rostro quedando así ha centímetros de la pirata, pero de nuevo s u atención fue llamada por aquella cruz que estaba en su cuello-eso no es verdad-susurro él, movió muy poco su cabeza al lado derecho mirando detenidamente la cadena de oro que sostenía la cruz

-lo es- dijo ella con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro-si no es así ¿por qué una cruz de diamantes te llama más la atención que el hecho que tengo la un poco menos de la mitad de la camisa abierta?-dijo ella con un tono divertido

El pelinegro abrió los ojos en forma sorprendida al notar que era verdad, se separo de ella casi inmediatamente casi como si ella lo quemara, Grace soltó una fuerte carcajada ante el acto de Will, el se disgusto dejando la espada y la pistola en el piso así saliendo de la habitación.

En el holandés errante, William, tocaba el órgano que antes le pertenecía a Davy Jones, lo había aprendido a tocar en sus noches de insomnio, por su mente rondaba el sueño que lo perseguía ya de un tiempo, dio un fuerte golpe en las teclas, suspiro algo cansado, volteo su rostro al sentir una mano en su hombro izquierdo, reconoció la mano, era la de su padre, Bill Turner, el cual seguía de la misma forma desde que avía atravesado el corazón de Davy.

-¿algo te preocupa hijo?-preguntó algo preocupado al notar que su hijo llevaba ya varios días raro

-el sueño, padre-dijo él mientras se paraba del banco de donde estaba sentado dándole la espalda a su padre- pero ahora cambio-

-¿a qué te refieres con que cambio?-pregunto intrigado ya que no entendía muy bien, sabia cual sueño se refería se lo había contado hace ya varios años

-ahora aparecen dos chicos, adolecentes, un muchacho a lado de Elizabeth y una chica a lado de Jack, pero es como si una sombra les cubriera sus rostros no los veo, el chico agarraba por la cintura a Elizabeth y ella también de él, ambos me sonreían y de igual forma desaparecían y cuando iba con Jack la chica se alegaba y…. y Jack iba tras ella- termino de decir para luego mirar a su padre -¿Qué pueden significar? ¿Qué?- pregunto algo frustrado

-me gustaría decirte William, pero creo que tú solo debes darte cuenta-dijo su Bill en forma seria

- di la verdad, tu tampoco entiendes- menciono el

- esa es otra razón- menciono el rodando los ojos -Will rio, le agradaba tener a su padre a bordo en el barco, era como recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que el Queen Anne´s revenge había salido de el puerto de port royal, la pirata ya estaba en su camarote, sentada en un sillón individual su rostro tenía una expresión seria, neutra, no decía nada, estaba sentada correctamente algo raro en ella, en su hombro izquierdo tenia acomodado un violín de color azul metálico, estaba gastado y las cuerdas se veían un poco oxidadas, novio su mano derecha donde tenía el arco que de igual forma se veía viejo, puso el arco en el cuello del violín, empezó a tocarlo, el sonido del violín era chillón, pero se lograba distinguir que la melodía era algo nostálgica, paro cuando un sonido demasiado chillante sonó , ella apretó sus ojos para luego volver a tocar sin importarle que alguien había entrado a su camarote.

-¿ya estamos en los territorios del holandés?-pregunto ella, sabia quien era sin siquiera tener que mirlo

-falta poco- dijo Ryuu cerrando la puerta dándole vuelta a la cerradura –hace mucho que no tocabas ese violín ¿estás nerviosa?-pregunto él mientras se acercaba a Grace

Ella dejo de tocar el violín, quitándose del hombro-no, solo estaba aburrida-dijo ella mientras pasaba el arco a su mano izquierda para agarrar con la derecha la funda del instrumento –además ¿Por qué debería estar nerviosa?-pregunto ella mientras cerraba la funda de su violín parándose del lugar de donde estaba y dejándolo arriba de aquel sillón

-porque ya estamos cerca de encontrara a tu... –se detuvo rápidamente al ver la mirada de Grace, su rostro seguía neutro pero podía apostar, que si sus ojos fueran pistolas ya estarían apuntándole en forma de amenaza- al capitán Sparrow-se corrigió

-eso es una ridiculez-se quejo –sabes que lo que quiero de él es la brújula, nada mas –menciono ella con una pequeña sonrisa pero con algo de malicia

-a veces creo… que tu naciste pirata-dijo Ryuu cruzando los brazos, su rostro no era feliz pero tampoco era triste era uno más bien de resignación

- sabes que es la única vida que conozco- Grace ya estaba en el vitral que estaba al lado del sillón para dos personas, lo abrió y saco una botella con ron

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar de la botella cuando el abrir de la puerta hiso que ambos piratas voltearan a ver, era Akira quien había entrado su rostro estaba serio, cerró la puerta tras de si, y no espero ni un segundo más para hablar

-viene un barco para nosotros – menciono pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Grace lo interrumpió

-ya sabes que hacer, si nos atacan lo atacamos si no dejen que pase- dijo ella con poco de fastidio

-no seas mal educada Grace déjame terminar- su rostro seguía serio, la chica le hiso una señal con la mano en forma de que hablara- el barco es Haddock y ese barco es de…-la chica lo volvió a interrumpir

-es de Oishi- salió rápidamente del camarote casi empujando a Akira, cuando salió subió rápidamente hasta el timón con Akira y Ryuu atrás de ella. A lo lejos se alcanzaba ver un barco de color café

-entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto akira

- dile a todos que estén listos, a cualquier cosa extraña no duden en disparar- dijo ella mientras tomaba un trago de su botella, Akira asintió con la cabeza y bajo las escaleras, ella no despejo su mirada del mar- Ryuu, busca a William y enciérralo con Elizabeth ya sea por la buena o por la mala tampoco les digas nada y que la tripulación que no hable sobre ellos –Ryuu asintió con la cabeza levemente, al bajar las escaleras Grace dio un trago largo a su botella terminándosela de un solo golpe y aventándola al piso miro a un pirata de la tripulación que estaba limpiando el piso – ¡tú! el que está limpiando- le grito al hombre el cual voltio rápidamente

-¡¿necesita algo capitán!- grito el hombre

-¡ve por una botella de ron y tráemela rápido!- el hombre obedeció rápidamente y salió casi corriendo

Ryuu estaba buscando al hijo de Elizabeth, tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo subiendo las escaleras, el rubio sonrió con elegancia

-joven William, me alegro encontrarlo- dijo el poniendo las manos en cada una de la agarradera de la escalera

William lo miro extrañado – ¿que necesitas?-pregunto desconfiado

-que se meta a la habitación con su madre-sonrió ante una petición tan simple imaginándose que no batallaría con eso

-no- fue lo único que dijo tratando de pasar pero Ryuu lo detuvo

-lamentablemente no es una opción, es una orden de la capitana Grace y como todos en este barco la obedecerás- tenía su sonrisa típica pero se notaba que era un hombre con poca paciencia y no le gustaba batallar con las cosas- así que haga el favor de regresar a su habitación con su madre joven William-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto firme no le iba ser caso, no estaba todavía de ánimos de ver a su madre

-no se lo puedo decir- dijo ahora con un pequeño tic en el ojo-mire joven William soy una persona muy amable si eso quiere pero tengo poca paciencia, haga lo que le dijo o lo haré por las malas –

-entonces lo tendrás que hacer por las malas- dijo desafiante mientras lo miraba para abajo por la diferencia de estatura, confiando de si mismo

Ryuu quito su sonrisa de la cara y la cambio por una seria le metió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que él se agachara un poco rápidamente se puso a atrás de él empujándolo levemente pero haciendo que aun así se callera al piso, rápidamente agarro sus manos para amararlas por detrás

-jugaste sucio- se quejo él mientras se paraba con ayuda del rubio

-soy un pirata- lo empezó a mover rumbo a la habitación donde había estado la primera vez en el barco – eso quiere decir que no juego limpio o al menos cuando me conviene –dijo ya más tranquilo mientras abrí la puerta con una mano

Cuando entraron a la habitación Elizabeth miro sorprendía como metían a su hijo a la habitación- ¿Por qué traen a Will así!- preguntó exaltada quitando rápidamente a Ryuu para desamarrar las manos de su hijo

-no quería obedecer las órdenes de la capitana – dijo con su sonría aunque por dentro estaba fastidiado, esos dos se quejaban de todo, por la mente de Ryuu solo pasaba una cosa "por que no podían ser secuestrados normales con miedo y encerrados en la habitación"

- es difícil obedecer a una mocosa –se quejo Elizabeth mirando al rubio

- pues esa mocosa es el capitán y tendrá que obedecer, gracias a ella usted no ha sido manoseada o violada y su hijo asesinado o borracho en alguna parte del barco – dijo el serio, él le tenía mucho aprecio a Grace como para soportar que le dijeran así –

-¿así que tengo que estas agradecida con aquella niña?-dijo con sarcasmo

-usted mejor que nadie sabe como son los piratas o ¿no? señorita Swann-sonrió con superioridad cuando noto que había ganado la partida- y bueno a decir verdad la orden también va para usted, se quedaran en esta habitación le agrade sí o no la idea – menciono fieramente, antes de que Elizabeth abriera la boca de nuevo el hablo antes- no le diré el por qué de la orden –el salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave. Al salir se quedo afuera de la puerta recargado en la pared.

En la habitación estaba William sentado en el lado derecho de la cama que estaba a lado de su madre, mientras Elizabeth estaba de igual manera sentada en la cama del lado derecho

-¿sigues enojado?-pregunto tranquila pero también con algo de tristeza

-no estoy enojado, pero si decepcionado – menciono él con tranquilidad

-lo hice por tu bien will- dijo ella tratando de que su hijo la escuchara

-¿por mi bien? Mentirme de casi toda mi vida creando una imagen de una familia que no era así, diciéndome que mi padre había muerto –su voz se oía casi en susurro pero también era algo enfadada

-te dije lo de tu padre para que no estuvieras esperando a alguien que no volvería, yo me convertí en pirata para ayudar a tu padre –dijo Elizabeth parándose de la cama mientras se acercaba a la cama de William quedando enfrente de el – cuando me embaraza de ti deje la piratería para regresar a port royal, tuve que mentir para protegerte a ti y a tu padre –

-¿al igual con la muerte de él padre de Areydis?-subió su rostro y miro a su madre la cual se sorprendió

-¿Cómo te has enterado de todo esto?- Elizabeth estaba confundida sobre como resulto que su hijo se había enterado de casi todos los secretos que había dejado atrás

William se paró de la cama quedando así frente a frente de su madre-me lo dijo Grace si tanto querías saber –le dijo serio

-esa mocosa ¿cómo sabe tanto?- pregunto molesta y en susurro pero aun así audible para William

- esa mocosa como tú le dices me ha dicho la verdad, me enseño lo que era de verdad mi familia, no me importa si fue para molestar o para sacar lo que quería , pero aun así es la que me a dicho la verdad, me negué a creerlo , pero tu confirmaste todo lo que me decía – susurro de igual manera

- esa niña es, egocéntrica, confianzuda, convenenciera, altanera, loca, ebria… amante del ron-Elizabeth se desconcentro por un momento de su hijo que la miraba sin entender bien la expresión de su madre. Elizabeth empezó a juntar esas características y empezó a caminar dando vueltas en el camarote- la forma de caminar, esa sonrisa egocéntrica y petulante… ¡no puedo ser!-Elizabeth dejo caminar para casi correr a la puerta, trato de abrirla pero no se podida, esta que empezó a tocar la puerta de forma desesperada- ¡Ryuu! ¡Se que estas afuera entra! ¡O no dejare de gritar!- se separo de la puerta cuando noto que la estaban abriendo mostrando al pirata rubio cerrando la puerta tras de si

-señorita Elizabeth, todo estaba bien, ¿Por qué no puede seguir así? –pregunto serio pero algo molesto

-¿Quién es el padre de Grace?- soltó de golpe la pregunta

-¿Qué?- susurro William confundido, pensando que su madre se había vuelto loca

-creo que eso no le debe interesar a usted- dijo tranquilo

-bien, entonces, ¿Cuál es su apellido?-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos de forma determinada- y no pienso dejar de preguntar, y si te sales empezare a gritar – amenazo de forma segura la rubia

El pirata suspiro resignado, el no tenía la paciencia para eso, así que decido darse por vencido-Grace Ó Malley Sparrow-dijo el nombre completo de su capitana

-¿Sparrow?- dijo ella casi en un ataque de furia -¿! Sparrow! ¿¡Porque demonios siempre que me pasa algo malo relacionado con piratas tiene que ver el!- Will miro extrañado a su madre sin comprender, y Ryuu resignado.

Mientras tanto en la parte superior del Queen Anne's Revenge, todos los piratas estaban en pasión para cualquier ataque, ambos barcos estaban casi juntos, cuando Akira se dio cuenta que habían bajado el ancla

-Grace, se detuvieron- dijo el casi a lado de la chica

-¿crees que eso es malo?-pregunto confundía

-no, a menos que quiera que hundamos su barco-dijo él con un tono irónico

-da la orden de que bajen el ancla- dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella de ron

-¿estás bromeando cierto?-dijo casi sin poder creer lo que la pirata decía

-no, haz lo que te dijo- dijo ella sin despegar la mirada del barco

-si- fue lo único que dijo, bajo las escaleras rápidamente dándole la orden a otro de los piratas del barco bajaron el ancla haciendo que el barco se detuviera a unos metros

Ambos barcos se quedaron casi uno ha lado del otro en el barco contrario dejaron una gran tabla creando así un puente, los piratas abrieron paso a un pirata de rasgos algo orientales, su pelo era largo color castaño y algo rubio , su piel era muy blanca aunque pasara tiempo en el mar , estaba vestido con unos pantalones bombachos de color negro ,en la cadera llevaba una funda de una katana del lado izquierdo y del derecho una pistola muy larga , también unas botas parecidas a las de Grace , llevaba una blusa blanca en forma de V fajada en su cintura tenía una gran pedazo de tela que enrollaba en su cintura , tenía un gran sombrero de color negro negro , en su rostro tenía una sonrisa con algo de malicia pero también confiada .

el camino hasta llegar al Queen Anne´s Revenge con 3 piratas más atrás de él ,Grace ya asía esperando en la cubierta con akira atrás de ella , con su espada desenvainada , todos los demás estaban alrededor amenazando con pistola o espada en mano

-vaya vaya vaya ¡Grace! cuanto has crecido –saludo a la chica desde lejos ya que por tanto pirata no dejaba acercarse más -¿esta son tus bienvenidas?- dijo con ironía

-hola Oishi – dijo ella con cara seria- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto cortante

-vine a hablar contigo- dijo con cierta gracia y elegancia- un trato que creo que se te hará difícil negar-fue lo último, Grace solo se le quedo viendo mientras hacía gestos en la boca, el capitán del barco contrario suspiro y puso una sonrisa seria-tómalo como un gracias por no matarte cuando te descubrí de colada en mi barco ¿sí?-

-claro que no me mataste, porque yo y Ryuu saltamos del barco, pero sabes de qué debo agradecerte- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa- gracias a que me descubriste, no estoy maldecida como tú y tu tripulación-

Oishi sonrió de forma seductora- te han dicho que eres linda cuando hablas con sarcasmo-

La pirata quito su sonrisa de la cara -lárgate de mi barco – dijo mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba para su camarote

-deberías escucharme, podría ayudarte a encontrar grandes tesoros – no se movió de su lugar pero movió su cabeza para mirar a donde Grace se había ido, ella se encontraba parada no caminaba, sabía que ahora tenía la atención de la pirata-¿Qué dices entonces?- volvió a insistir

-ve a mi camarote- dijo sin voltear a verlo, el sonrió con malicia caminando junto a sus tres piratas detrás de él cuando estuvo a lado Grace, ella lo de tubo-solo-dijo sin moverse de donde estaba

-ya escucharon – los tres piratas se quedaron atrás dejando que su capitán avanzara

-Akira-menciono cuando vio que Oishi ya había entrado, el se acerco a ella quedando pegado a su espalda y hincándose un poco- ve por Ryuu y que vaya mi camarote- fue lo último que dijo después de empezar a caminar para su camarote

Akira camino rápidamente hasta el camarote donde estaba Elizabeth y Will, abrió la puerta rápidamente, por un momento olvido a lo que había ido por ver la escena tan extraña que estaba viendo, Elizabeth gritando cosas que solo ella entendía, William mirando extraño a su madre y Ryuu con cara de fastidio, el rubio volteo a la puerta cuando noto que Akira estaba ahí , mirando extraño a Elizabeth, así que decidió llamar su atención

-Akira ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto enfadado

Akira volvió en si recordando lo que pasaba- está en el barco y en el camarote con Grace-antes de que pudiera encontrar siento como era empujado a la pared por Ryuu

-¿¡y porque demonios la dejaste sola!—se quejo molesto ante la imprudencia del pelinegro

Akira solo quito las manos de Ryuu ara que se separara de el-Grace y tú tiene los mismos modales-se quejo él para luego regresar al tema- ella me dijo que viniera por ti, ahora está sola con él, y dice Grace que vayas-

Sin decir nada Ryuu salió rápidamente del camarote dejando akira solo en el camarote, el pelinegro se quedo mirando la puerta, que se cerró rápidamente, volteo a su rostro encontrando a Elizabeth sentada en su cama mucho más calmada de cómo cuando había entrado.

-¿quién está con Grace?-pregunto will jr. Desde donde estaba

-con nadie que sea de tu incumbencia-dijo tranquilo mientras cerraba sus ojos apoyándose en la pared

-¿ese "quien" es por lo que no nos deja salir?-volvió a insistir con preguntas, pero las respuestas eran siempre las mismas de parte de Akira

Ryuu subía rápidamente a la cubierta del Queen paso a los tres piratas que estaban en la puerta, abrió la puerta del camarote sin hacer algún ruido, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Grace sentada como es normal para ella con la silla del lado derecho, pero Oishi estaba parado enfrente de ella con sus manos apoyadas en las agarraderas de la silla de Grace con su rostro muy cerca de ella, ambos se miraban fijamente hablando demasiado bajo. Ryuu saco su pistola de su funda mientras caminaba a la parte de atrás de la silla de la pelinegra, puso la pistola en la frente de de Oishi quien levanto la mirada encontrando aun serio Ryuu

-vaya ¿aun sigues con tu perro fiel Grace?- sonrió de medio lado observando al rubio que seguía sin mover la pistola de la cabeza de Oishi

-no creo que estés en posición de insultar Oishi-menciono serio

-te cala que te digan lo que eres-se burlo este de nuevo, haciendo que Ryuu frunciendo el entre cejo

-respeta a tus superiores Oishi-fue lo único que dijo Grace,

Ryuu la miro confundido, ¿a qué se refería Grace?

En cambio Oishi sonrió con malicia- ¿entonces es trato hecho?-expendio la mano

-si-fue lo único que dijo Grace estrechando de igual manera del pirata, ambos se separaron y Oishi salió del camarote

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto al aire, sin todavía entender lo que pasaba

-te lo explicare mas tarde, ahora me voy a dormir- fue lo único que dijo Grace para después acostarse en el sillón que estaba del lado derecho de su escritorio.


	4. ¡el regreso del holandes errante!

-Grace-sacudió Ryuu un poco para que ella despertara-Grace, despierta-la chica empezó a abrir sus ojos, haciendo gestos de molesta y enfado hasta que por fin abrió sus ojos de mala manera, antes de que Grace pudiera abrir la boca para quejarse Ryuu la interrumpió- llegamos a los territorios de el holandés errante – solo rápido

-bien- su ella con voz ronca por el sueño, se levanto de manera lenta- maldita cruda- menciono ella al sentir un dolor de cabeza, luego marearse rápidamente por tanto ron que había tomado –tengo sed- menciono ella parándose de mala gana , agarro una gabardina de color azul poniéndosela-odio la cruda

- y aun así sigues tomando como si no hubiera mañana- Ryuu llevo una garra de agua con un vaso lleno de agua, se acerco a ella –toma-

Grace miro el vaso de agua con una cara seria y luego mirar a Ryuu- mejor tomare una botella de vino- camino hasta uno de los estantes donde había varias botellas de alcohol

-si tienes sed, es mejor que tomes agua, así se te pasara un poco más rápido la cruda-menciono Ryuu siguiendo a Grace quien ya estaba a unos pasos de la puerta

-¿para que quiero mas agua? Estoy rodeada de ella- volteo a ver a Ryuu para luego seguir su camino, el rubio solo suspiro y siguió a su capitana a la cubierta Subió hasta el timón donde estaba Akira manejándolo, camino hasta donde estaba el empujándolo – aun lado solo yo puedo manejar este barco - dijo ella agarrando el timón

-esta cruda ¿cierto?- pregunto akira acercándose a Ryuu el cual solo asintió con la cabeza-esta tomando mucho- Ryuu lo miro con cara serio-bueno mas de lo normal-aclaro su comentario

-si, me imagino que debe ser los lo de el capitán Sparrow, le afecta de cierta manera, aunque no lo quiera admitir-susurro Ryuu lo suficiente mente bajo para que no lo oyera Grace pero lo suficiente mente alto como para que Akira lo oyera

-tengo otra opinión-dijo el de igual tono que el de Ryuu- ella es una alcohólica, al igual que Sparrow- sonrió ante la cara seria del rubio -¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad- paso a lado de Ryuu y bajo las escaleras

Cuando estaba a la mitad de las escaleras Grace le hablo, el se detuvo y miro a donde estaba ella- trae a Elizabeth y a William, y amarra a Elizabeth – fue lo único que dijo ella

Akira bajo las escaleras hasta la parte inferior del barco, camino hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de Elizabeth y William, suspiro con algo de fastidio, sabia que iba ser difícil aceptar que Elizabeth se dejara atar , abrió la puerta tranquilo, cuando la abrió por completo , sintió un fuerte golpe haciendo que callera al piso .

Elizabeth había golpeado con una lámpara el rostro de Akira, Elizabeth agarro la katana que tenia en Akira amarrada en su cintura, agarro la mano de William y salieron corriendo por las escaleras , cuando subieron a la cubierta la entrad a de la escalera ya hacia gran parte de la tripulación rodeándola con espadas desenvainadas y pistolas apuntándole , ella abrió los ojos de la impresión , no se había esperado que supieran que iba a salir armada.

-vaya lo viejo te hace obvio Elizabeth, aunque te tardaste mas de lo que yo esperaba –dijo Grace desde las escaleras-amárrenla de manos y pies y Will solo de las manos- ordeno ella

-¡¿sabias que ella me iba a golpear para escapar?- grito molesto, agarrando desprevenido a William, amarrándole las manos –aquí esta uno - empujo rápidamente a William con Ryuu que era uno que rodeaba las escaleras, luego se acercó a Elizabeth-esto es mío si no le molesta señora Swann – le arrebato la katana de las manos fácilmente, la rubia lo miraba con enojo total, el pelinegro amarro las manos de Elizabeth, luego se incoo un poco y con otra cuerda amarro los tobillos

-¡¿Por qué demonios se dejan mandar por una niña que podría ser su hija? ¿Qué diablos la obedecen?Ustedes podrían amotinarla con facilidad ¡-grito ella tratando de armar un motín-¿Qué clase de piratas son que se dejan mandar por una niña de 15 o 16 años!-

-ella nos dará lo que deseamos –grito uno de ellos

-que da mas da si tener oro o respeto si tenemos esta estúpida maldición-grito otro de los piratas

-ella nos prometió quitarnos la maldición- menciono akira serio- y hasta ese momento ninguno le ara motín, seremos piratas señora Swann pero no somos estúpidos, mientras ella sea la que nos de el rompimiento de la maldición, la seguiremos- empezó a mover a Elizabeth hasta casi uno de los bordes del barco

-¿Qué no lo entienden? La maldición se rompe cuando ustedes regresan todo el oro y también se tiene que hacer un pago de sangre!- grito Elizabeth

-¿y de quien crees que es la sangre que se tiene que pagar?-se oyó la voz de Grace desde legos- es una larga historia para contártela Elizabeth, solo confórmate con saber que después de todo esto estarás junto a tu amado William de nuevo- dijo Grace enfrente de ella , con una rostro serio

Elizabeth abrió los ojos a más no poder y Will estaba más que confundido, más que nada de todo el cambio que hubo de un día para otro, literalmente hablando

-¿de qué diablos hablas?- susurro mirando incrédula a la pelinegra

-pronto lo sobras- Grace sonrió con ironía

Will se quedo pensando que la gran parte de la tripulación incluyendo a Grace, volteo su rostro para donde estaba el timón, abrió los ojos sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en el timón del barco-¡¿Por qué has dejado el timón solo?-

-por eso- dijo Grace con una sonrisa más grande y burlona que podría tener y apunto hacia el mar haciendo que Will y Elizabeth voltearan a la dirección que apuntaba Grace, ambos abrían los ojos asustados, aunque ambos tenían diferentes razones, William por el hecho de que estaban a punto de caer de una cascada de quien sabe cuántos metro y Elizabeth por el hecho de que podría ser su pesadilla regresara de nuevo

-¿nos vas a matar? Se morirán todos ustedes también!- grito Will Jr.-¿!estás loca?-

-qué bueno que lo estoy, si no lo que voy hacer no funcionaria- sonrió con esa sonrisa tan caracterizada suya- mira el lado bueno Will, por fin conocerás a tu padre-

William se quedo cayado en ese momento, estaba confundido a más no poder, ¿a qué se refería a aquello?, se supone que si su padre es el capitán del holandés errante solo arrastra a las almas que mueren el mar, también los arrastraría a ellos ¿no?

-¿qué es lo que planeas?- pregunto Elizabeth a la defensiva

- pronto lo sabrás- menciono Grace caminado hasta uno de los postes de las velas-¡todos sujétense de donde puedan y no se suelten,¡ Ryuu amarra rápidamente a Will a este poste!, ¡Akira agarra bien a Elizabeth! –

Todos obedecieron a la primera, Ryuu amarro lo más rápido que pudo a William y se agarro de las mismas cuerdas con las que había amarrado al pelinegro. Akira pasó su mano por la cintura de Elizabeth haciendo que ambos se sentaran y con su otro brazo se sujeto fuerte de las agarraderas de las escaleras, de un momento a otro el barco ya hacia cayendo de la cascada , todos estaba agarrados lo mejor que podían, el barco por fin había caído hasta la parte de abajo de la cascada, el barco se hundido pero no floto, se quedo abajo por más de un minuto , la mayoría se había quitado el susto ya hace momentos, Ryuu y soltó de donde estaba agarrado y puso una mano en la nariz de William, el se había desmayado del susto de la cascada, el rubio volteo a ver a Grace, y ella de igual manera volteo a verlo, eh hiso levanto sus hombros soltándose del poste y negó con la cabeza, pasaron otros segundos y el barco subió rápidamente , todos se volvieron a sujetar fuertemente de donde están agarrados antes , el barco subió por completo y todos se soltaron y empezaron a respirar por la boca , tratando de normalizar su respiración

-vaya-dijo Grace- ¿ahora vez porque no tomo agua?- miro a Ryuu mientras se quitaba el exceso de agua de lo largo de su cabello- bien ¡todos a sus puestos!-grito Grace

-¡ya oyeron ratas!-grito Ryuu parándose del piso del barco y camino hasta el timón gran parte se fue atrás y delante de William, Akira camino con Elizabeth hasta la tabla que estaba en estribor y la puso en ella

Grace con una sonrisa burlona en su cara se puso a unos paso de la tabal donde estaba Elizabeth-¿estás lista para encontrarte con William Turner, Elizabeth?- pregunto ella con algo de burla – veras cuando William sepa que eres tú , vendrá de inmediato a salvarte y lo tendré aquí para saber lo que deseo

-¿y por qué crees que Will te dirá lo que deseas cuando me tenga a mi?- pregunto Elizabeth tratando de retar de que Grace se molestara

La pelinegra solo sonrió mas- porque a un tengo a tu hijo Elizabeth, y sé que harás que William me diga lo que quiero, o si no hare que lo maten, y ten por seguro que no lo haré en el mar- Elizabeth la miro de mal manera, por su mente solo cruzaba una cosa ¿cómo era que una mocosa de 16 o 17 años le estuviera ganando?- mira si no funciona, Akira personalmente se lanza por ti –

-¿yo?-pregunto Akira que estaba a lado de Grace

- cállate- fue lo único que dijo –Elizabeth- voltio con ella de nuevo y sonrió - me saludas a Will- piso fuertemente la tabla haciendo que esta se moviera y que Elizabeth perdiera el equilibro por completo cayendo al mar todos se le alegaron de la cubierta unos pocos pasos menos Grace y Akira , pasaron unos minutos y no pasaba nada

-Grace, yo creo que no va venir William Turner –dijo Akira tranquilo –esto no va a funcionar-

-solo espera- menciono ella con una cara seria y poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura

-será mejor que regresemos, Turner no va a venir ¿si?- dijo Akira desesperado de estar viendo tanto tiempo el mar de la misma dirección

-enserio, ¿entonces de quien es el barco que está saliendo debajo del agua?-pregunto Grace con la misma poniendo una sonrisa de lado

Akira voltio y vio que salía el holandés errante del agua, en la punta estaba Will agarrando de la cintura a Elizabeth la cual estaba totalmente empapada. Ambos barcos se quedaron uno a lado de otro, William y Elizabeth subieron al Queen

-¿así que tu eres Grace no?- pregunto William acercándose a unos pasos de ella, la pelinegra sonrió y asintió con la cabeza -¿por qué tantas molestias para encontrarme?-

- quiero que me digas donde esta Jack Sparrow –fue lo único que dijo ella-se que tu sabes dónde está y me lo vas a decir-

-je ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tengo a Elizabeth a salvo y eso es lo único que me importa- dijo seguro Will serio

-vaya señorita Swann usted de verdad no aprende- dijo Akira saliendo de atrás de Grace agarrando a Elizabeth por las manos

Will abrió los ojos no se había dado cuenta cuando Elizabeth se le había separado miro de nuevo a Grace la cual tenía un rostro serio- entonces me vas a decir donde esta Jack –fue lo único que dijo

-está en el mar cerca de las islas canario, en unos cuantos días llegara a ellas- dijo todo lo que sabía de la ubicación de Jack, pero algo en él se sentía extraños al a ver delatado a Jack, se sentía culpable, aunque él sabía que no debería estarlo, que era lo correcto para proteger a Elizabeth

-eh escuchado que tu palabra vale más que cualquier tesoro William- la pelinegra le dio una indirecta a William para asegurarse de la ubicación de Jack

-te lo prometo- aseguro el

Grace sonrió y volteo con Akira- devuélvesela, el capitán Turner fue muy amable con nosotros –Akira la obedeció y soltó a Elizabeth y la empujo levemente haciendo que ella quedara enfrente de William- por cierto Will será mejor que no intentes nada o me pondrás en la necesidad de matar a tu hijo – sonrió ella

-¿Qué?- el capitán del holandés errante abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Elizabeth nunca le había dicho que él tenía un hijo

Grace camino hasta el poste donde estaba amarrado William Jr. El cual seguía inconsciente desde la cascada, todos los piratas abrieron camino mostrando al Turner menor, Grace se puso a lado de él y le estiro levemente el pelo haciendo que levantara su rostro. Elizabeth se aferro a William

-vaya se parece a ti- dijo Grace quien por sus adentros se burlaba del rostro de Turner –no te lo tomes personal Will, Elizabeth tampoco le conto de ti a él , pero puff bueno espero que lo que me has dicho se verdad o el será el que page las consecuencias-menciono ella volviéndose a parar

-¿Cómo se que él estará a salvo?- pregunto Elizabeth el voz alta y enojada

- cuando encuentre a Jack yo lo regresare a Will Port Royal, a menos que intenten algo de lo contrario Will tendrá un lindo entierro en alguna isla- ella miro a la pareja pero ninguno hiso queja alguna – me alegra que estemos de acuerdo,¡ todos eleven el ancla y vámonos de aquí!-

Los piratas empezaron a subir el ancla, William agarro la mano de Elizabeth y casi la arrastro hasta el holandés errante cuando ambos estaban arriba del holandés ,William soltó la mano de Elizabeth , la rubia lo miro extrañado para luego ver como el Queen Anne's Revenge se empezaba a alejar

-Will ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya! Has algo!- grito la antigua reina de los piratas siguiendo al pelinegro-¡Will hazme caso! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo y recuperar a nuestro hijo!- la rubia estaba casi despedrada gritando mientras veía como William la ignoraba, ella se des pero y agarro el brazo del pelinegro haciendo que él se detuviera-¡William te exijo que hagas algo!-

William se soltó del agarre de Elizabeth y la miro a la cara- tú no tienes ningún derecho de exigir nada Elizabeth-dijo molesto y siguió caminado, Elizabeth se sorprendió y se quedo parada donde estaba. Will llegó hasta timón de su bar donde estaba su padre, Bill Turner –padre cambia el rumbo-

Bill lo miro extrañado sin entender lo que pasaba pero sabía que si Will cambiaba el rumbo era por algo importante- claro hijo, ¿hacia dónde?- pregunto soltando el timón del barco

-hacia las islas canarias- dijo mientras tomaba el timón de su barco

**eh! Creo que ya le aprendí! Jajaja bueno gracias por las que han dejado comentario: D me hacen muy feliz :3 perdón por la tardanza pero mi memoria e perdió D:! y no la encontraba ~ pero ya la encontré y pude subir :3 bueno quería infórmales que aquí en adelante el fic ya no será yaoi , editare los caps. que eh subido u.u pero, no se preocupen por las que lo siguen por eso voy a tratar de subirlo a amor yaoi :D y con mas yaoi que aquí porque para ser sinceros aquí parecía shounen ai xD así que cuando lo suba a amor yaoi actualizare y les diré como lo ayeen :3 **

**pero bueno me retiro~~ sayonara~~**


	5. me la das  si o si!

En las islas canarias, estaba embarcado, uno de los barcos más famosos de los piratas, el perla negra, Jack y su tripulación estaban dentro de unas cuevas, todos salían con muchas cosas de oro en mano cuando ya toda la tripulación ya estaba afuera subiendo el barco, Jack seguía dentro de la cueva agarrando monedas de oro poniéndoselas en sus bolsillos , y collares de oro , agarro una corona en la cabeza, también tenía un cetro de oro con diamantes de diferentes colores en la mano derecha y sonrió como solía sonreír cuando encontraba un tesoro , arrastrando una bolsa de oro y mas lo que tenia puesto y guardado en su bolsillo, saco de su bolsillo una botella llena de ron, y empezó a caminar fuera de la cueva .

-¡Jack!-

esa voz era imposible no reconocerla para Jack, abrió los ojos y dio una vuelta, y ahí estaba el Will, su Will ,estaba parado enfrente del , lo miro de arriba abajo , estaba igual que antes pero ahora tenía dos baldes de agua donde deberían estar sus zapatos

-¡William! ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿a que debo tu visita? -dijo con algo de sarcasmo ante el rostro de William frunció un poco más en ceño ante el mal chiste del capitán, camino de esa manera tan peculiar de él, con uno de los brazos levantados y moviendo su cadera un poco al caminar, quedo a unos pocos pasos de él-sigues igual- dijo al ver a Will tal y como lo recordaba y no con tentáculos como Davy Jones.

-si eso es gracias a ti Jack-menciono el capitán del holandés ante el comentario, que según él era sarcástico- pero no vengo de visita Jack , a lo que vengo es importante-

-oye Will- dijo Jack mirando atrás de los hombros de William

-te pediré que no me interrumpas Jack, mira unos piratas agarraron a Elizabeth para encontrarme y decirles dónde estabas y no me quedo otra que decirles pero-

-William-volvió a interrumpir Jack sin dejar de mirar detrás de los hombros de William-

-Jack por favor ¿sí? Ellos vienen en camino a buscarte y quiero que vengas conmigo – agarro la mano de Jack, por un momento sintió un choque de electricidad al toque de su mano, pero paso rápido y dio una vuelta.

Al darse la vuelta estaban cuatro piratas atrás de él, pero el que estaba enfrente de William era Ryuu quien lo amenazaba con una pistola a Jack

-amm no creo que sea momento pero, trate de decirte Will- dijo Jack mirando con algo de miedo la pistola que lo apuntaba

-mucho gusto señor Sparrow, mi nombre es Ryuu, y le vengo a pedir que venga con migo por las Buenas, ya que es el único que puede morir en estos montos- sonrió el rubio

Ambos estaban siendo guiados hasta el Queen, Jack con las manos arriba ya que estaba siendo amenazado por Akira con un revolver

-no estoy seguro de si tengo que decir esto pero, amm, ¿lo siento?-dijo Jack algo confundido

Miro a Will en cual tenía la cabeza agachada y luego levanto la mirada, pero sin mirar a Jack - no te culpo Jack no tanto como me culpo a mí por seguir metiéndome en tus problemas – dijo por ultimo suspirar resignado

No tardaron mucho al llegar al barco de Grace, primero subió William, después Jack y por ultimo Ryuu, al subir al barco estaba gran parte de la tripulación y Akira agarrando a Elizabeth

-¿Elizabeth?-pregunto William al verla

-¡Elizabeth!-dijo Jack fingiendo alegría

-te odio- dijo Elizabeth mirando a Akira el cual solo sonrió

Todos los piratas que estaban a bordo empezaron a abrir camino y de ahí salió Grace con una cara seria cuando estuvo enfrente de William y Jack ella puso sus brazos en su cadera

-¿ella es la capitana del navío Will?- pregunto Jack cerca de la oreja de William y volvió a mirar a la pelinegra

- sí, ella es la que te busca- voltio donde estaba Jack el cual aun miraba a la chica

Jack miraba a la chica de arriba abajo, sabía que ya la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde, hasta que su mente por fin la recordó- ¡Grace! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo Felizmente el capitán del perla, abriendo los brazos. William miro algo molesto a la chica de igual manera a Jack aunque sabía el porqué, por qué ella había secuestrado a Elizabeth y a su hijo. Jack parecía feliz de verla y camino unos pocos pasos a donde estaba ella-¡cuánto has crecido! ¡La última vez que te vi estabas de este tamaño!- dijo el poniendo su mano más o menos por su cadera

William abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida y volteo a ver al capitán del perla –por dios Jack, ¡saliste con una niña!-grito sorprendido al imaginarse a Jack coqueteándole a una niña de quien sabe qué edad

-¿qué?- fue lo único que dijo Grace para después meterle una cachetada a William. El capitán del holandés se quedo shockeado ante lo que paso, ya que,Normalmente era Jack el que recibía las bofetadas, volteo a ver a Jack quien cruzaba los brazos y miraba de forma ofendida a Will –bien, ustedes ya no me interesan, Ryuu trae al hijo de Turner y déjalo libre, al parecer la familia no quería esperar que lo lleváramos a Port Royal-

-vaya William ¿no sabías que ya conocías a tu hijo?- pregunto con una sonrisa fingida a William

-¡¿todo el mundo sabía que tenía un hijo menos yo?-pregunto frustrado y algo enojado el pelinegro

-si- fue lo único que dijo Grace mirándolo y luego miro a Jack-tu sígueme – le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar

William pensó que Jack se daría media vuelta y se escabulliría para salirse del barco, mas sin embargo no lo hiso, él la siguió sin quejarse o sin que lo amenazara alguien, el pelinegro se quedo sorprendió pero se quedo parado donde estaba, no se iría hasta saber que le devolvieran a su hijo y saber que no matarían a Jack, aunque sabía que eso podía ser poco probable.

Grace entro a su camarote y detrás de ella entro Jack, la pelinegra sentó en la silla que estaba su escritorio Jack camino hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio

-¿y bien Gracesy? ¿Por qué tanta molestia en buscarme?¿acaso quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido que nunca tuvimos como pare e hija?- pregunto Jack con sus sonrisas egocéntricas

-no te creas tanto Jack-menciono no Grace con la misma sonrisa- la simple ida de que tu me dirijas es absurda… de echo vine buscando algo que tú tienes- quito su sonrisa egocéntrica y se puso seria

-¿y qué seria eso?- pregunto mientras ponía sus manos en el escritorio y mirando fijamente a Grace

-dame tu brújula- ella hiso lo mismo que Jack, se pareo de su silla y se apoyo en el escritorio-o mejor dicho dame la brújula que tía dalba me dejo a mi

-no no no cariño- dijo el capitán del perla sin dejar de mirar a Grace- esa Brújula tu me la diste

-primera-levanto su mano poniendo su puño cerrado para luego levantar un dedo- no se te ocurra volverme a decir cariño, segunda-levanto un segundo dedo- esa brújula es mía y lo sabes, me engañaste para quitármela y luego huir como la rata que eres y tercero-dijo levantando un tercer dedo y luego mover un poco la cabeza de lado y sonreír con aquella sonrisa que parecía que había heredado de Jack – no tienes privilegio de decir que hacer o no, si no te das cuenta estas solo y yo tengo una tripulación de inmortales, Turner no te ayudara , así que mejor dame la brújula por las bunas , y te dejare ir-

-m…. yo creo que no Grace- se enderezo y camino hasta la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta estaba Akira, Ryuu otros 3 piratas de la tripulación del Queen apuntando a Jack con pistolas, el capitán del perla abrió los ojos y cerró la puerta

- "no" no es una opción Jack – ella se enderezo y salió de su escritorio

Jack dio media vuelta y sonrió a Grace- creo que podemos arreglar esto –

-¿me darás la brújula?-

-no-dijo Jack-si la niña se porta bien, le prestare mi brújula para que busque lo que quiere y así todos felices- propuso Jack con un tono, como si le hablara a alguna niña de 7 años

-no, dame la brújula o te matare –pronuncio ella - oye realmente no tengo paciencia para esto, y entre menos tiempo te tenga que verte mejor para mi , así que, dame la maldita brújula- dijo ella ya molesta mientras miraba enfadada a Jack

-no- sonrió con aquella petulancia

Grace frunció mas el seño y sin esperar ni un segundo más saco su revólver magnum y apunto con ella a Jack- da-me-la – casi deletreo ella aquella palabra

-no- volvió a repetir con seguridad

A Grace le apareció un tic en la ceja y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparo a Jack, el se agacho esquivando la bala, el ruido del revolver hiso que Akira y Ryuu aburrieran la puerta, Akira abrió rápidamente la puerta, haciendo que la bala le diera a el, solo miro el lugar donde había quedado la bala y luego mirar con cara seria a Grace. Ella seguía disparándole a Jack, el capitán del perla negra corrió rápidamente y puso a Akira enfrente de él, hacinando que recibiera tres balazos más

-¡esto no es divertido!-grito molesto Akira, anqué fue ignorado por completo.

En el camarote que estaba en la parte de abajo del barco William Jr. Estaba despertando de su largo sueño, así días que no salía del aquella habitación, desde que despertó de su desmallo de cuando caían por la cascada, se paró de la cama y salió por fin de días del cuarto, y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero antes de subirlas oyó todo el escándalo que había subió rápido las escaleras y vio a su madre y otro pirata que tenia rasgos que eran parecidos al de él , y otro pirata que estaba detrás de William y a Grace que apuntaba a la dirección el capitán del holandés , noto que uno de los piratas tenia la pistola guardada sin que el se diera cuenta, el pirata voltio y vio a William Jr. El se enderezo y empujo aquel pirata haciendo que este callera al mar

-¡baja el revólver Grace!- grito William Jr. Apuntando a la pelinegra

Grace suspiro cansada y fastidiada, volteo a ver William. El se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la capitana de la Queen.

-¿no tuvimos esta plática antes? Que no te demostré que no tendrías el valor para disparar, ya no te metas en problemas y vete con Elizabeth y Turner ya no los necesito, cumplo mi palabra solo quería a Jack- dijo Grace bajando la pistola y mirando enfrente de ella

-tanta confianza podría hacer que erraras- dijo William sin bajar la pistola. Grace no cambio su rostro y levanto su revólver y disparo para donde estaba William. Will Jr. Cerró los ojos pensando que le habían disparado a él, pero no fue así, voltio su rostro y noto que ahí estaba el pirata al que había empujado

-eso es por lo que sé que no vas a disparar-dijo ella con simpleza

-am… capitana- dijo uno de los piratas

-¿Qué?-volteo de mala manera a ver al pirata que le hablaba

-el capitán Sparrow, ya se fue-

-¡y qué diablos están esperando! ¡Una invitación! ¡Vayan tras él!-grito con demasiada furia que los demás tripulantes dudaron a ir tras el

Cuando Grace estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras Jack una espada se interpuso en su camino, volteo a ver quién era el que se atrevía a interponerse en su camino, y no le sorprendió a al ver que era Will Turner

-enserio que eres molesto-se quejo Grace para luego desvainar su espada y ponerse en guardia

-y tu, igual de problemática que Jack –Will se puso en guardia

-yo no soy como Jack-al terminar de hablar Grace lo empezó a atacar a William

Ambos estaban peleando por todo el barco, Grace subía y baja de todo lugar que pudiera , aventaba barriles o cualquier cosa que se encontrara en su camino para perder tratar de esquivar al capitán del holandés mientras Will la seguía por casi todas partes , el capitán de holandés errante acorralo a Grace en una de las esquinas del barco donde de un momento al otro Will logro hacer que Grace soltara su espada haciendo que callera casi del otro lado del barco

-fue más fácil de lo que creía –dijo Will ya cuando tenía a la joven acorralada con la espada-esperaba más batalla-confeso pero sin bajar la espada

-es que no ha terminado- Grace sonrió, y luego aventarle una de las sogas que estaba atrás de ella en la cara, Turner se revolvió un poco ante la soga para cuando se volvió acomodar, Grace era quien tenia apuntando a Will con su revólver y con una sonrisa (que para Will, era obvio que había heredado de Jack)- ahora baja la espada y debo ir a buscar a Jack-

-lo dudo-dijo una voz femenina- baja el revólver- dijo Elizabeth de igual manera con una espada en el cuello

-que fastidiosa eres Elizabeth,¿ como la soportas Will?-dijo con fastidio- pero bueno realmente me tienen arta, y tengo que ir por Jack-Grace le disparo a Will, el cual por el impacto de la bala hiso que callera al piso del barco

-¡Will!-Grito Elizabeth con preocupación bajando la espada y yendo a donde estaba William

-¡Elizabeth, no! Que no se vaya- le hablo a la rubia la cual recordó que Will era inmortal se levanto rápidamente levantando su espada

Grace estaba en el borde del barco sujetada de una cuerda- un gusto conocerlos, espero no verlos pronto ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a cazar a Jack – con su espada corto otra cuerda haciendo que donde ella estaba agarrada empezara a caerse, ella cuando ella toco la orilla de la isla comenzó a correr

Elizabeth y Will miraron por la borda como Grace corría, Elizabeth miraba con mucho desprecio a la capitana del Queen, mientras Will miraba con rareza a la joven, ya que corría casi igual a Jack pero con un poco menos movimientos con los brazos

La ex reina de los piratas se separo de la borda del barco y empezó a mirar a todos lados con demasiada preocupación

-¡will¡¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Elizabeth

-aquí – dijo el capitán del holandés errante algo extrañado

- tú no will, mi hijo, ósea, nuestro hijo – volvió mirar por todas partes desesperadamente

-Elizabeth está ahí abajo- dijo Will mirando por la borda

La rubia se puso alado de Will para mirar a la isla, donde logro distinguir a su hijo el cual corría ya dentro de los arboles hasta que se perdió de vista

-¡Will!- Elizabeth corrió hasta casi un lado de la proa donde estaba una escalera bajo rápidamente y empezó a correr para dentro del bosque

Will se quedo donde estaba , frustrado ya que no podía pisar tierra , empezó a caminar de un lado al otro pensando alguna solución , no podía usar el truco de las cubetas de nuevo ya que la isla estaba llena de piratas y sería fácil que lo atraparan , respiro resignado solo le quedaba una salida , se fue hasta la popa del Queen y desde ahí salto cayendo en el agua nado un poco más a lo hondo del mar se quedo flotando un poco en el mar , no paso ni 5 segundos cuando el gran holandés errante salió de las profundidades del mar lanzando una songa para que su capitán subiera, cuando ya estuvo arriba del barco llamo a toda su tripulación que muchos se habían quedado como creaturas marianas y otros solo se veían mojados

-¡quiero que bajen y busquen a Elizabeth y a un joven que puede estar con ella y los traigan y si pueden traigan a Jack Sparrow!-

- ¡si señor!- grito la tripulación y casi todos empezaron a bajar del barco por todas partes

Bill Turner bajo las escaleras que dirigían al timón para dirigirse a su hijo

-¿qué pasa Will?—pregunto preocupado su padre poniendo su mano en el hombro

-padre- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Bill- eres abuelo- soltó por fin para luego quitar la mano de su padre e ir hacia el timón, Bill turnes se quedo pasmado ante la notica inesperada que le había dado su hijo

Will subió a las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente del timón mirando asea la isla donde no podía ver más que las palmeras y arboles que había mordió su labio inferior ante la impotencia de ir a ayudar a Elizabeth y sin explicación de por qué su hi… Will jr se había bajado del barco si decir nada, el estaba confundido ¿por qué Elizabeth lee habría ocultado que tenía un hijo?, ¿ y por que la hija de Jack estaba tan aferrada en matar a jack?


	6. Chapter 6 ¿de nuevo un motin?

Jack corría como desquiciado por la isla tratando de perder a la tripulación de su ya no pequeña hija para llegar a su amado navío el perla negra que estaba casi del otro lado de la isla, el seguía corriendo hasta que una voz familiar pero sin embargo no conocida oyó atrás de el

-Jack Sparrow –grito will jr. que estaba atrás de Jack

- tu eres el hijo de will-Jack se detuvo y volteo a ver al joven que estaba atrás de el

-soy William Turner, el hijo de Elizabeth – se presento ante el capitán del perla negra –quiero hablar con usted capitán Sparrow- dijo will serio

-¿capitán?, me caíste bien Will si quieres salir con Grace tienes mi permiso- dijo sonriendo para luego darse la vuelta

-¿Qué?-el pelinegro lo miro extrañado para luego volver en si - ¡no! Yo no quiero salir con Grace, bueno, sí, es linda pero… rayos estoy divagando, no es de lo que quiero hablar capitán Sparrow-

Jack volteo a ver al joven con un gesto de molestia pero ocultado tras una sonrisa- mira chico si no te das cuenta ahí una tripulación de inmortales tras de mi tratando de robar mi brújula o peor aun matarme , así que si me permites tengo que correr –movió sus manos apuntando asea atrás de él, como si le apuntara el camino, alargo mas su sonrisa para luego volver a darse la vuela

-no quería hacer esto capitán Sparrow- dijo Will sacando un revolver que estaba aguardada atrás de su pantalón

Jack volteo solo la mitad de su cuerpo para ver a qué se refería con lo de "no quería hacer esto" cuando vio al hijo de will con el arma afuera volteo soltó una risa –tu y yo sabemos que no vas a disparar-

Will frunció el ceño – capitán Sparrow ¿le han dicho que se parece a Grace? , pero aun así capitán nunca dije que te dispararía –levanto el revólver y lo inclino un poco – solo lanzare un disparo a lo tonto, pero el ruido del revolver ara que todos vengan para esta dirección y estarán más cerca para encontrarlo –

Jack quito rápidamente su sonrisa al oír el plan de Will-igual de sabelotodo que Elizabeth – dijo mas como una queja que como una comparación-bien ¿Qué quieres?- se volteo completo miro al pelinegro

-que me digas quienes son mis padres – menciono con algo de decepción y tristeza

-William Turner y Elizabeth Swann, ¿ya me puedo ir?-dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

-no hablo de eso- dijo molesto- ¿Qué son? ¿Por qué diablos Grace sabia mas de mi familia que yo? ¿Por qué tu sabias que yo era hijo de William Turner cuando ni siquiera él sabía que yo era su hijo? ¿Por qué mi madre fue pirata y porque lo dejo? Eso es lo que quiero saber, no sus nombres

-hubieras empezado por hacer esas preguntas-dijo como si no fuera obvio- ¿qué son?, son piratas, ¿porque Grace sabe de ellos?, eso si no lo sé, tal vez te acosa porque estará enamorada de ti – dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que consiguió una mirada fría de parte del hijo de la reina de los piratas - , ¿como supe que eras el hijo de will? , fui a su casa cuando estaba embarazada de ti y me conto, tu madre fue pirata porque quería salvar a tu padre y ¿porque lo dejo? no lo sé creo que por que se embarazo de ti y will no tenía muchas opciones sabes, Era eso o morir –después de eso sonrió –ahora me largo- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

-¡alto!-grito will

-¡¿y ahora que!-grito con fastidio volteando a ver al hijo de will

-por la derecha esta solo aun no llegan a ese lado-dijo apuntando con la pistola el lado donde indicaba

-um… gracias… creo-Jack se puso de lado y empezó a caminar de ese lado hasta que oyó un fuerte estruendo que sabia a la perfección de que era, era la de una pistola, volteo a ver al hijo de Elizabeth , el cual tenía las manos arriba y la pistola estaba en el suelo

- lo siento –fue lo único que dijo para luego poner una sonrisa preocupada

-¡lo hiciste a propósito!-grito molesto ante lo que acababa de suceder

-¡no fue así, fue un accidente!-grito de igual manera ante la acusación del pirata

-¡claro!-dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Ya conozco como es tu madre! ¡Tu as de tener la misma mentalidad que ella!- apunto con el dedo a will jr. Mirándolo acusadoramente

-¡ya le dije que no fue así! ¡Solo se resbalo!- se quejo nuevamente

Antes de que Jack pudiera abrir la boca para contradecir a empezó a oír varias voces, preguntando y diciendo cosas como "de donde viene eso" "vino por de aquel lado" "no vino por el otro" "vamos a ver" o "de aseguro es Sparrow vamos tras él". Jack puso su cara de espantado y olvidándose del más joven de los Turner salió corriendo de esa forma que lo caracterizaba. Will solo se quedo mirando por donde se había ido el capitán Sparrow hasta que se perdió de su vista se quedo donde estaba por un omento hasta que oyó como muchas de los arbustos y ramas estaban moviendo demasiado, miro por todos lados viendo como varios mutantes vestidos como piratas salían de ellos.

-¡ah!- grito espantado al ver a esas "cosas" agarro el revólver que se le había caído anteriormente –a-atrás o disparo- pronuncio asustado

Elizabeth corría entre los árboles en busca de su amado hijo con espada en mano cortando las ramas que le estorbaban en su camino con ella hasta que paro cuando vio a cierto pirata que ya se había ganado su odio

-tú!- se paro Elizabeth olvidando por un momento por lo que estaba ahí

-no puede ser- susurro Akira al reconocer la voz de la aristócrata mujer, volteo a ver con cara algo molesta

-¡dime donde esta mi hijo!- exigió inmediatamente la rubia mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba el pirata pelinegro

-¿y por qué diablos sabría yo eso?- miro molesto y a la vez confundido por la pregunta

-¡ah¡ ¿ por qué será?-dijo con sarcasmo mientras atacaba a al pelinegro con la espada, akira solo se protegió con la espada –¡tu loca capitana de seguro lo estaba buscando!- grito mientras volvía a atacar

Akira solo se defendía de los ataques de la enfurecida rubia – mira Elizabeth- dijo akira sin saber que cometía otro error

-no me hables con tanta familiaridad asqueroso pirata- dijo enfurecida mientras seguía dando esgrimasos

- ¡bien! ¡Señora Swann! Swann! ¡señora de Turner! ¡Como prefieras! – se quejo Akira mientras seguía desviando los esgrimasos – nosotros solo buscamos al Capitán Sparrow, si encuentran a su hijo no le harán absolutamente nada! ¡Así que deja de de hacerme perder el tiempo y vete a buscar a tu hijo!- grito cada vez con menos paciencia

-¡no me hables así maldito!- la rubia seguía atacando con la espada al pirata

-mira, no quiero regresar el ataque pero estas haciendo que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo, así que te aconsejo que me dejes de molestar- Elizabeth ignoro completamente al pirata pelinegro ella solo seguía atacándolo, - se lo alverti- fue lo único que dijo cuándo contra ataco

Akira en pocos movimientos hiso que Elizabeth callera al piso, asombrada por lo rápido que el pirata la había tirado, el solo apunto con su espada a la rubia la cual lo miraba sorprendido

-¿se rendirá o quiere seguir peleando?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-ten por seguro que no me rindo- dijo Elizabeth mientras se ponía de pie y volvía atacar al pirata

Akira empezó a contra atacar con rapidez haciendo que la ex reina de los piratas retrocediera , pero la rubia no se cedió tan rápido como lo había echo anteriormente, ahora daba más pelea que antes atacando a sus pies haciendo que este saltara, Akira sonrió y recodaba la última vez que tuvo una pelea como esta , ralamente ahora lo asía mas por diversión más que nada , su gusto no Duero mucho cuando dio un esgrimida tan fuerte que hiso volar la espada de Elizabeth salió volando hasta los arbustos dejando desarmada a la rubia

-esto termino aquí Elizabeth- dijo con una sonrisa iba a dar un último ataque para asustar la rubia y que se fuera más rápido de la isla , pero antes de que pudiera terminar otra espada se interpuso en su camino akira miro al dueño de la espada , se encontraba un hombre con ropas de pirata y un pelo algo largo y castaño de ojos marrones

Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver que otro pirata la estaba ayudando, aunque había algo familiar en el. Akira miro molesto aquel sujeto se separo un poco

-¿Quién diablos eres?-pregunto algo de molestia

El desconocido no respondió y solo siguió atacando con gran habilidad era una batalla mucho más fuerte que la que tenia con Elizabeth, eso era más que obvio para cualquiera, el otro pirata parecía tener más habilidad con la espada que Akira, este se hacía para atrás con los ataques del pirata , de un momento al otro Akira perdió la espada quedando a un alarga distancia de el , no le quedaba otra opción que esquivarla , hasta que el otro pirata hiso que Akira callera al piso , el cual se dio una marometa en el piso quedando a lado de su espada la agarro rápidamente y se puso de pie nuevamente y cuando estaba dispuesto a contra atacar otro, Grace apareció de los arbustos mirando muy molesta al susodicho

-Akira, ¿qué diablos haces? Muévete, tenemos que encontrar a Jack – al terminar de hablar salió corriendo ignorando completamente a Elizabeth y al otro pirata

-ten por seguro que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar será tu fin- amenazo al desconocido pirata que lo había enfrentado para luego salir corriendo a la misma dirección que había ido Grace

Cuando Akira desapareció, Elizabeth camino hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia del pirata que la había defendido

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Elizabeth mirando desconfiada al pirata, aquel pirata dio la vuelta y sonrió, Elizabeth abrió los ojos más no poder- ¡ah!- grito espantada

-a mí también me alegra verte Elizabeth- dijo aquel pirata

-¡Norrington!- grito aun mas sorprendida al ver a su antiguo pretendiente ahí parado, igual como lo recodaba y lo más importante de todo ¡vivo!

Jack corría a toda velocidad con varios piratas de la tripulación del Queen atrás de él guiados por Ryuu, el capitán del perla corría a todo lo que daba sus pies tratando de perder de vista a aquellos piratas que lo perseguían, dejo de correr cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba enfrente de un acantilado, se freno y movió a dirección pero ya estaba rodeado

-será mejor que te entregues Jack –sugirió Ryuu apuntando con su pistola al capitán del perla negra

-¡pared!-todos los demás piratas miraron extraño al pirata como si se hubiera vuelto loco vagando sus armas -parlededum, parís, paleta- "genial gran momento para olvidar esa maldita palabra"

-déjate de juegos Sparrow!-grito el segundo al mando del Queen volviendo apuntar con la pistola al capitán del perla negra

Cuando todos volvieron apuntar a Jack con sus armas varios sonidos ser oyeron, los demás piratas del Queen voltearon a ver que se oía para luego caer al piso por el impacto de balas, Jack miro para enfrente para lograr ver a los que tiraron a los demás piratas , cuando se dio cuenta que era otros piratas que parecían estar mojados , Jack se alego un poco más de la orilla del acantilado sacando así su espada y su pistola

-somos de la tripulación del holandés errante venimos a llevarlo por ordenes del capitán William –dijo uno de los piratas mientras caminaba hasta el capitán del perla bajo sus armas y miro extrañado a los piratas que estaban atrás de el

- el no se va de aquí hasta que tengamos la brújula ya sea vivo o muerto – dijo Ryuu con la tripulación de pie de nuevo amenazando con sus armas

Los piratas de la tripulación del holandés errante se pusieron delante de Jack Sparrow de igual manera sacando sus armas apuntando al oponente

-¿ahora qué? Una pelea de inmortales eternamente –dijo con ironía y molestia Ryuu

-podrían dejarme ir –sugirió el capitán del perla negra escondido atrás de las almas muertas en mar

En un acantilado que estaba a una distancia del donde se encontraba Jack Sparrow, Grace salió de entre las palmeras y arboles que estaba casi tapando el acantilado estuvo a punto de caer por por la forma tan apurada que corría logro frenar en la orilla del acantilado y empezó a mover sus manos en forma de circulo e inquinarse un poco para mantener el equilibrio, casi lo perdía hasta que la mano de Akira la sujeto del chaleco y la estiro para donde estaba el cayendo en el piso de sentón

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto akira mientras le ayudaba a pararse

Grace se paró de un solo brinco y miro para todos lados para luego voltear a su lado derecho encontré el acantilado la escena de Jack protegido por los tripulantes de Will y su tripulación

-me lleva- dijo Grace enfada- no tenía contemplado que Turnen mandaría a sus malditos por Jack- la capitana del Queen miro para todos lados y empezó a caminar en círculos- debe a ver una forma de llegar hasta halla rápido – dijo frustrada

- tal vez si corremos…-

-no! ¡Cuando encontremos ese maldito lugar Jack ya habrá escapado de una manera u otra!-lo interrumpió antes de que Akira pudiera terminar de hablar, Grace se paro un instante enfrente de una de los arboles que estaba en la orilla del acantilado y vio que había una liana, ella sonrió y estiro la liana

-dime que estas bromeando- dijo Akira sorprendido al ver como Grace agarraba la liana –¡Grace! ¡no puedes hacerlo ni siquiera sabes si llegara hasta allá! – grito asombrado Akira

-por eso saltare cuando este lo más cerca- digo confiada sujetándose de la liana y caminado hasta el borde contrario

-¡¿acaso estás loca?-acaso estás loca!- pregunto akira totalmente alterado

-soy la hija de Jack- dijo mirándolo a los ojos – cuando tenga a Jack, dile a Ryuu que todos se vayan al barco, ya no necesitare su ayuda después de ahí - después de lo que dijo Grace empezó a correr cuando estuvo en la orilla salto y levanto sus pies, Akira solo miro algo preocupado y luego suspiro resignado y empezó a correr.

Jack que ya hacia unos pasos atrás de los piratas del holandés errante, viendo como podía salir de esa situación lo antes posible cuando miro a su lado izquierdo abrió sus ojos completamente al ver a Grace en una liana hacia el

-¡aah!-grito Jack al ver la pirata que caía arriba del asiendo que el perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran por un lado del acantilado

-¡Grace!-rito Ryuu al ver a su capitana caer del acantilado todos se pusieron del lado donde habían caído ambos capitanes

-Ryuu, Grace ordena que todos nos regresemos al barco-dijo Akira saliendo de entre los árboles que estaban ahí

-¿porque rayos dejaste que hiciera tal tontería?- pregunto Ryuu volteando a ver a Akira seguido de toda la tripulación que caminaba lejos del acantilado

-¡ella esta loca! así que no me preguntes por qué no pude detenerla!- se quejo Akira mientras caminaba junto al rubio

Todos los demás piratas del Queen Anne's Revenge regresaron al barco, Ryuu subió primero cuando este subió las escaleras por completo Akira lo siguió después cuando subió al barco abrió los ojos por completo, saco su pistola rápidamente

-¿en qué diablos nos metiste Grace?- susurro Akira listo para disparar

Regresando a los dos capitanes Sparrow, mientras caían por el acantilado Jack tenia agarrada a Grace fuertemente como si la abrazara, ambos gritaron en la caída para luego caer afortunadamente en el agua cuando ambos salieron a flote, amos se miraron unos segundos par a luego Grace lanzarse sobre Jack tratando de quitarle la brújula que Jack tenia colgada en su pantalón

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con el género!-grito el capitán del perla negra mientras trataba de quitar las manos de Grace de encima logro alejarla un poco para luego hablar- oye cuando mi tripulación no te que no voy vendrán por mi , los tripulantes de mi amado perla negra nunca me dejarían- dijo Jack asiendo sus típicos gestos

-¿hablas de ese "amado perla negra" que ya va en el mar?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y apuntando con su dedo al horizonte

-¿Qué?-Jack volteo rápidamente a ver donde apuntaba, abrió sus ojos para luego poner en una cara de furia total -¡me han dejado nuevamente!- grito hecho una furia al ver como se llevaban de nuevo su amado perla que tanto le había costado trae.


End file.
